One Size Doesn't Fit All
by King Of Anime
Summary: Kim and Ron get married, but soon divorced when emotions run high.  Now years later they must team up to fight against an old foe who wants to rule the world and destroy Team Possible forever.
1. Young Love, They Say it Never Lasts

**One Size Doesn't Fit All**

**Chapter One**

**Young Love, They Say it Never Lasts**

Kim and Ron leaned into one another as the minister started saying, "I now pronounce you husband and wife." He never said to kiss the bride, since the two newlyweds were way ahead of him.

The entire crowd erupted into roars and cheers. At least a thousand came to watch, and well over two billion worldwide were staring at their television screens and were either crying or cheering, or both.

Ron looked at his new wife and gave her one of his goofy grins that she loved so much. He offered his arm, which she happily took and started walking down the long aisle.

Kim and Ron smiled at their weeping parents, Hana between their laps. Ron gave his best man, Rufus, a small wink as he rode in Ron's tux pocket. Kim noticed Bonnie and the rest of her high school cheerleading squad holding each other as girls do and trying hard not to look too weepy, but failing miserably.

Kim Possible was now Kim Stoppable. She looked up at her new husband and a warm feeling came over her. The very thought that the love of her live, her soul mate was now her husband made her feel like she was walking on clouds.

Dozens of Global Justice agents watched from their security positions. They were lucky, since their dark sunglasses hid any tears that they shed. For the tears that got free, they just wiped from their cheeks and pretended to be looking around for a villain that would never be there.

All the super villains were at home or in jail, watching on a tv somewhere. Shego, couldn't help but smile at her archrival while lounging on the couch in Drakken's latest "secret" lair. She knew this day would come sooner or later. However, this wasn't going to stop her quest to defeat Kim Possible once and for all. If anything, it served as a new way to get leverage on her. She grinned at the thought of using Ron to get under Kim's skin, but frowned as she saw Drakken sobbing uncontrollably and holding a box of tissues.

"I always cry at these things," he sniffed.

"We're not there," Shego pointed out.

"You know what I mean Shego! Kim Possible's growing up. It seems like only yesterday I was trying to vaporize her with the buffoon tied next to her." He tore another tissue from the box and blew into it.

Shego groaned and turned her attention back to the screen as a woman came into view with a microphone in her hand.

"This is Summer Gale, where the wedding of Ron and Kim Stoppable has just finished its climax. The reception will be closed to everyone except family and friends, but I speak for all of us watching at home when I say congratulations Kim and Ron."

The reception was being held in a small field next to the church where the ceremony had taken place. Kim was dancing with her father, while Ron danced with his mother.

"Isn't that a sight?" Betty Director asked Wade as they sat at a table by the dance floor.

"It sure is, Betty. You ever going to find someone to tie the knot with?" Wade asked.

Betty looked startled by the question. "I've never thought of it. My work complicates things," she replied.

Wade grinned. "They are so young and in love. Only nineteen, barely a year of college, and a whole world saving gig. No one can say that their lives haven't been exciting."

"True," Betty said. "But I'm sure Kim and Ron will take a break after a little Stoppable is on the way."

Wade nodded. "I wonder if they'll even continue doing missions after that. Leaving a child behind so they could go on missions isn't really what Kim or Ron would do."

"Either way, they're lucky to have each other. And I can safely say that their love is going to last," said Betty as she tipped her champagne glass to Wade.

Wade picked up his cranberry juice and clinked his glass with hers. "To true love."

The music surrounded Ron and Kim as they had their own private dance together while their family and closest friends watched on, teary eyed.

Kim's touch made Ron shiver and her held her as tightly as possible. He looked down at her angelic face, her green eyes shining brightly full of life and love.

"Are you happy, Mr. Stoppable?" Kim asked, leaning her head against his strong chest.

"I certainly am. I could climb to the tallest mountain and scream booyah about a million times. And you, Mrs. Stoppable?"

Kim's heart skipped as she heard her new name. "There's no place I'd rather be than right here with my husband and the only man I'll ever love. I love you, Ron."

Ron smiled at her as Kim leaned in to kiss him. "And I love you, KP…"

* * *

_6 months later…_

"Look, all I'm saying is that maybe if you got off my back we wouldn't be having this conversation," said Ron.

Kim scowled at him. "You spent five hundred dollars on a cheese machine. We needed that money, Ron. Our bills are getting higher and higher and I am getting sick and embarrassed of having to ask my parents for hand-me-outs!"

"But that machine is a necessary item of the household," Ron whined.

"Necessary!" Kim screamed. "It's a piece of junk!"

"You mean like that hair dryer that cost three hundred dollars?" Ron pointed out.

"Now _that _is a necessary item. You said my hair needed more fluffing," Kim countered.

"I can't believe you are trying to compare a beauty like my cheese machine to your lousy hair fluffer. Oh, by the way, it failed."

"How about we just lay off right now. We're on a mission and we can discuss this later, okay?" Kim asked.

"Fine," Ron huffed.

"Thank. You." The pilot of the plane breathed a sigh that he wouldn't have to hear anymore. He was about to jump out of the plane himself. "Your drop's coming up. Better get going."

"Thank you for the ride," said Kim, as she opened the side door of the small plane.

"Good luck, Team Possible," he said.

Kim and Ron were currently flying over the German countryside over the property of eccentric billionaire Baron Roger Steele, an American with a flair for dramatics. He recently began funding villains with cash and equipment.

Ron and Kim had several missions that Baron Steele had had a hand in someway. He usually stayed out of any plot directly, but now there was evidence that he decided to do his own brand of villainy. Team Possible's mission was to infiltrate his German stronghold, capture him, and take him to Global Justice.

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and rubbed his eyes. He didn't like it when his family fought, but it had become so common that he took naps or left the room until the yelling had gone down. He missed the days when Ron and Kim actually smiled and kissed each other, but it had been a long time since he'd seen that.

"Ready, little buddy?" Ron asked, trying to smile and act like nothing happened.

Rufus nodded, but of course wasn't fooled.

Kim jumped first, followed by Ron. The two deployed their chutes at the right altitude and slowly descended until they were just a few yards from the Baron's large mansion. He owned over forty acres of land, which included the mansion, a forest, and a large courtyard, where Kim and Ron were now. There were no guards and no cameras, so they were pretty sure they were safe and hadn't been spotted. The element of surprise was crucial here.

They hid behind a row of tall bushes and hid their chutes in them. Kim turned and looked at Ron. "Your landing was too rough, you almost went beyond the bush line. Someone would've seen you. Be more careful."

Ron made a face as soon as she turned away that even Rufus had to giggle at. Kim snapped her head back at him, but his face had gone back to normal and Rufus was composed.

Kim activated her Kimmunicator. Wade's faced came up.

"We're outside the mansion, Wade. Is there any new info I should be aware of?" Kim asked.

Ron cleared his throat in a very deliberate manner and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I mean _we_ should be aware of. Happy?"

Ron nodded, smiling. Wade didn't look happy.

"Baron Steele's mansion doesn't seem to have any security traps from what my scans say. No lasers, no crocodile pits, not even spinning tops of doom; of course they are out of villain style today. However my scan did get dozens of heat signatures as well as an area one hundred meters below the mansion that the scanners can't penetrate. My bet is there's something very important there," said Wade.

"Thanks Wade. Anything else?" Kim asked.

"I've gotten reports that he recently hired a new team of assassin bodyguards. Pretty tough group I hear, but I don't know anything about who they are or how many there are. Anyone who might have was silenced by them."

"Maybe that's what all those heat signatures are," Ron theorized.

"Could be," Wade replied. "Be careful you two. This guy is dangerous."

"Don't worry. I'll watch Kim's back," Ron grinned as Wade disappeared from the screen.

"I don't need you watching my back, Ron," Kim hissed.

"I was only joking, KP. Calm down," Ron shot back.

"This isn't a joking matter, Ron. This guy is lethal."

"Nothing we having tackled before," Ron replied confidently.

Kim rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. "Whatever."

The two slowly and carefully made their way to the back door. Once again there were no guards or cameras, and the door was unlocked.

"I don't like this," Ron said. "It just screams a trap."

"I actually agree," Kim replied. "But like you said, nothing we haven't tackled before."

They slide into the mansion and followed the brick wall to the foyer. They were stunned by its immense size. Four marble columns stretched from the floor all the way to the ceiling four stories up. All four stories were exposed making the foyer seem even more massive.

The open space was decorated with several elegant looking pedestals, each one with an expensive looking statue or piece of pottery on it. Paintings adorned almost every square inch of the walls.

Kim and Ron looked up the staircase the connected the first and second floors and saw at the top of it their target. His back was facing them and seven large men in black suits and dark sunglasses surrounded him.

Kim and Ron took cover behind a pedestal with a large vase resting on it that completely concealed them.

"There's our guy," Kim said. "And those must be his so called new bodyguards."

"They sure aren't hiding that fact," said Ron. "Any more obvious and they'd have signs hanging around their necks saying, 'I'm the bad guy.'"

"I wonder how we should approach him. We could always wait till he lets his guard down, or we could just go for it now in a frontal assault. Seven guys aren't much for me. What do you think?" Kim asked. She turned her head at Ron and saw him looking at something else.

She followed his gaze and realized that on each floor above them were dozens of maids. Each one was dusting or polishing something in the most revealing outfits Kim had ever seen on a maid before. She couldn't believe how short their skirts were and how they didn't seem to have a care in the world. She went back to Ron, who was now practically drooling at the sight and looked mesmerized. She gave him a swift jab to the ribs.

"Ow," he almost yelled, but caught himself just before he made the fatal mistake. "What was that for?" he whispered.

"I saw you making googly eyes at those maids," Kim hissed. "Do I need to remind you that you're married?"

"Please, don't remind me," Ron groaned softly. "I wasn't making googly eyes at anyone. I was just surprised at how skimpy maids are dressed these days."

"Nice save there, slick," Kim said in a sarcastic manner.

"It's not my fault you don't dress like that."

"You want me to dress like that more often?" Kim asked, wide-eyed.

"Not all the time, but a few times would be nice," Ron said.

"You could look better dressed too. You always look like slob whenever you go out with me. It's embarrassing."

"I am what I is," Ron said, defensively.

Kim nearly screamed, but managed to hold it in. "For the last time, it is, 'I am what I am.' At least try to sound a like a human being!"

"Well you try to stop sounding like a bossy bi, uh, I mean witch," Ron quickly corrected.

The two continued to bicker for a few more seconds before a voice rang over them. "You two can come out of your hiding place now. You've made enough of a racket for anyone to hear."

Kim and Ron cursed under their breaths after realizing that their voices had been steadily going up and they hadn't bothered to keep them down. They both slowly revealed themselves. Baron Steele, his men, and all the maids were staring at them. Some even had smirks on their faces.

Baron Steele had on a slender, expensive looking suit. His black hair was slicked back slightly. His small brown eyes seemed to pierce Ron and Kim to their core and his slender nose made him look even more villainous. He gave a short bow. "Team Possible, it is truly an honor and a surprise. I was expecting some Global Justice agents to try and foil my plans, but the fact that they sent _the _Team Possible after me says volumes and makes me sort of tingly inside. I'm touched."

"We're here to stop you, Baron. Your days of funding villains are over. Give up while you still have a chance," Kim said with a strong, confident tone.

The whole mansion erupted with laughter. Some of the maids were holding the railing to keep themselves from falling over. Kim's mouth twitched slightly in annoyance.

"I'm sorry to laugh," said Baron Steele after the chuckling had died down, "but there are only two of you, and a naked mole rat, of course." He gestured to Ron's pocket, where Rufus's head popped out. "I have my bodyguards."

Ron grinned. "Those over sized gorillas are no match for us."

Baron seemed confused, looking at his suited entourage. "You mean them? Oh they aren't bodyguards. They're my lawyers. _These_ are my bodyguards." The Baron snapped his fingers. In a flash all the maids whipped out submachine guns from under their short skirts and pointed them at Kim and Ron. Rufus dived back into Ron's pocket.

Ron's face shrunk into a timid grin. "Ah, I see. Can we maybe talk about this first?"

Kim and Ron glanced at each other nervously. The Baron smiled. "Goodbye, Team Possible." He snapped his fingers a second time.

Kim and Ron dove away from each other to the opposite ends of the room and hide behind the large marble pillars. The maids unloaded their machine guns on them. The hundreds of bullets that were being fired at them chipped pieces of the marble columns and bits of plaster and wood from the surrounding walls and floor away.

"Any other bright ideas?" Kim shouted from across the room.

Ron glared at her. "This isn't my fault. You didn't know the maids were the assassins either. But I wonder how they were able to keep those guns hidden under those super short-" He stopped when he saw Kim glaring at him. "What should we do?"

"How should I know? Maybe you could run around like a chicken with its head cut off while I save our butts, once again."

"Unless you have your super suit on, which I know you don't, I don't see what our options are except dying or being killed!" Ron shouted back.

Rufus, in the middle of the action, dove out of Ron's pocket and scurried towards the wall, where a hole had been made by some of the gunfire. It was just big enough for his little, pink body and he crawled inside. He felt it was the right thing to do at the time, since his humans were too busy with each other that he was sure they would get captured. _He_ would save their butts when the time was right. It wouldn't be the first time either.

Kim was about to fire another insult at him when she suddenly realized that the bullets had stopped firing. She looked around and saw the assassin maids surrounding her and Ron, guns pointed at their faces.

"Just perfect," Ron sighed.

* * *

Ron began to stir from his unwanted sleep. His head was throbbing, but as his eyes came into focus, he saw that he had more to worry about than a headache. He was in a large room, from the looks of it an underground layer of some sort. Most likely under the Baron's mansion. He and Kim were attached to a large metal object by heavy chains. He tried to see what it was, but in his position he could only tell that it was cylindrical in shape.

Kim began to stir a few seconds later. She also had a throbbing headache. The maid assassins were now dressed in black one-piece suits. Several were watching guard over them while the rest patrolled the chamber, watching the door and the dozens of scientists who were at different consoles gazing at a huge screen with a map of the world on it.

"Baron Steele," said one of the female gun-totting assassins. "The prisoners are awake."

Baron Steele walked towards Kim and Ron, a broad smile on his face. "I'm happy you two decided to wake up. I want you to be conscious through all this." He turned and faced the scientists. "Start the launch sequence."

"Launch sequence?" Kim and Ron simultaneously said.

The assassins grinned.

"Yes," said Steele. "You both are attached to a highly advanced missile with enough explosive power to level ten city blocks. It is going to Global Justice Headquarters, which I was able to obtain the location of. I was already going to destroy it anyway, but now I can kill two birds with one stone. Villains around the world will praise my name as I have destroyed both Global Justice and Team Possible!"

"Where's Rufus?" Ron demanded, not feeling his buddy in his pocket.

"He managed to escape, but I'll have the mansion fumigated and that little pest will be as dead as you two are about to be. I had heard that you two were having relationship issues. I guess the rumors were true, but I'm a gracious host. I'll give you about," he gazed at his gold Rolex, "ten minutes to reconcile. Farewell."

He nodded his head as the countdown began. Baron Steele and the assassins moved away from the missile.

* * *

While they had their backs turned, Rufus popped out of the ventilation grill and dived into Ron's pocket. He peeked his head out and was relieved to see that no one had noticed him. Not even Ron had felt him, but that was because Kim and him were back to fighting as he could clearly hear them shouting at one another over who's fault this was. He wondered if this would ever stop.

A minute later the missile's engines roared to life and began lifting Kim, Ron, and Rufus up through a hole in the ceiling. The sound was deafening, but Ron and Kim didn't seem to care and continued to yell at each other, even though they couldn't hear a word either one was saying.

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and carefully scurried up Ron's pants and shirt. The missile's fast speed made climbing difficult and Rufus did not want to fall thousands of feet to his death.

He reached Ron and Kim's faces, but despite him waving his arms and trying get their attention, Kim and Ron ignored him. He sighed and went to Plan B, which involved perilously leaping over to Kim and grabbing her wrist Kimmunicator. Rufus activated the device and Wade's surprised face appeared.

"Rufus?" Wade asked, but the noise was too loud for the naked mole rat to hear. Wade typed on his keyboard and words began to appear on the Kimmunicator's screen.

**What's going on, Rufus?**

Rufus, gripping Kim's shirt with his clawed feet, made hand gestures, which mimicked two people talking at one another. He then pretended to be tied up and struggling against invisible bonds. Wade got the idea.

**Where are you?**

Rufus pointed the Kimmunicator's screen at the bottom of the missile and then at the top to give him a quick view as to how high up they were and how much danger they were currently in.

**Find a panel near the top and open it.**

Rufus did as he was instructed and climbed higher onto Kim, using her hair like rope. When he got to the top, he saw a small square panel a few inches from her head. Luckily, he didn't need to lean very far to reach it and his two buck teeth were perfect for opening it. He had developed very strong teeth from years of cracking open cheese cans.

He looked at Wade for more instructions when he was done.

**Hook me up to the big green and white circuit board. When I give the signal, Use the Kimmunicator's laser to cut Ron and Kim loose.**

Rufus didn't look very sure about that last bit. He knew if he severed Kim and Ron's bonds they would have nothing to grab onto and would fall to an untimely demise.

However, Wade saw this in his face and typed, **Trust me, Rufus. Everything will be all right. We'll only have one shot at this, so make sure you do it fast.**

Rufus nodded, trusting Wade more than Ron and Kim at the current time.

After a few seconds, Wade gave the cue and Rufus pointed the laser at the chains holding Kim and Ron to the missile. Both had stopped their arguing at last and were looking at Rufus with a mix of curiosity and terror.

"Rufus, what are you doing?" Ron screamed, but realized it was useless.

The laser cut through the steel like butter and Kim and Ron soon found themselves plummeting to the ground. Rufus looked at Wade on the Kimmunicator screen.

**Disconnect me now and jump!**

Rufus followed the instruction and leapt off the missile, the Kimmunicator clutched in his arms. He quickly rejoined with a screaming Ron and a worried looking Kim.

Suddenly, a black GJ jet soared into view and flew alongside the trio. Kim and Ron angled their legs and arms like rudders and were able to get to the side hatch and were able to clutch their way in. Rufus followed with more ease.

They all huffed and heaved air into their lungs as they got used to being on solid ground again.

"Thank you Rufus," Kim said. "You saved our lives."

"Yeah, thank little buddy," Ron added, his legs still feeling like wet noodles.

Rufus narrowed his eyes at them and point at the Kimmunicator. Kim took it and activated it.

"Oh, I see you two have finally decided to stop squabbling," Wade said in a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry, Wade, " Kim apologized, feeling like she was talking to her mother. "I guess Ron and I don't have our heads in the game."

"Well, get back to Baron Steele's mansion, or what'll be left of it in a minute," Wade grinned.

* * *

Alarms sounded throughout the control room as Baron Steele looked around in annoyance. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"Sir," said one of the scientists, "The missile had reversed course and is headed back to the mansion. Estimated time to impact: five minutes!"

"Destroy it, now!"

"Unable to, sir. The missile is not responding."

"Grrr, everyone evacuate the mansion now!" Baron Steele ordered.

All of the scientists, servants, and assassins quickly loaded up into trucks, jeeps, and even bicycles and quickly fled the mansion in a large column down a dirt road.

Baron Steele stood up in his lead jeep and watched as the missile destroyed his priceless mansion into millions of pieces, along with all his treasures and villain tech. The missile was designed to bury deep into the ground before exploding, so he knew that his underground lair was destroyed.

He seethed at the sight, but took some solace in that Team Possible was gone forever. So in hindsight, it had actually been a good day.

Suddenly the jeep screeched to a halt, nearly flinging Steele out of the jeep's cab. The rest of the long column of vehicles braked behind them.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" he screamed at the assassin driver.

"Sir." She gestured up ahead. Down the road, only about thirty feet away was Kim and Ron.

Baron Steele was clearly shocked, but immediately hid his surprise and went back to acting cool and collect.

"Well, well. I see Team Possible is more difficult to destroy than I anticipated. I guess I'll have to be more direct and to the point."

He snapped his fingers and all the assassins poured out of their vehicles and pointed their guns at the two heroes.

"Dude, such a bad move," Ron smiled.

Kim snapped her fingers and hundreds of GJ agents popped out of their camouflaged cover and hover crafts and pointed their weapons at the column of cars.

Baron Steele looked around and realized, with irritation, that he was surrounded with no way of escape.

"Put your weapons down, everyone," he growled.

"Where's that cool attitude now? Booyah!" Ron cheered, as Baron Steele was handcuffed and placed in a GJ hovercraft along with several of his minions.

"This isn't over," he yelled out before the hatch closed on him.

"Oh, it's over," Kim replied with a slight grin on her face.

"Team Possible, all villains have been apprehended," said one of the agents. "But I'm wondering, how was he able to capture you and put you on a missile?"

"Well," said Ron. You can blame Ms. Bossy over here."

Kim turned and glared at him. "What did you say?"

"Face it, KP. You're a bossy, overbearing, selfish, know-it-all. You never trust me anymore and lately you've been treating me like a sidekick and not your partner, or your husband," Ron argued, his voice getting louder.

Kim's face turned red. "You think you're an angel? You are childish, immature, and I can't rely on you for anything. I have to pull your butt out of the fire every time we get stuck in a predicament and you don't treat me like your wife, you treat me like I'm just some girl living in a house with you!"

Kim and Ron continued to glare at each other, to the point that the agent quietly walked away. Both finally turned away and realized without even saying a word what was going on.

"Ron, I'm done," Kim finally said. She knew this was inevitable, but she wanted so badly for it to not be true.

"Yeah, me too," Ron replied, no emotion in his voice. He too knew what this meant and knew that there was no stopping it.

"Take your stuff out the house and leave," Kim said, tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"Whatever," he replied and walked towards one of the hovercrafts, as it was about to leave.

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and looked at him with a concerned face. Almost as if saying, "Don't do this."

Ron gave Rufus one of the coldest looks he had ever seen. "If you want to be with her so badly, then why don't you leave with her?" he barked.

Rufus bowed his head and went back into Ron's pocket.

Ron immediately regretted saying those words to his best friend. It wasn't his fault that his whole world was collapsing around him. _It's her fault_, he thought, a tear rolling down his cheek.

_It's all his fault_, Kim thought, her eyes wet and moist as she watched the hovercraft lift off and sail across the sky.

To Be Continued.

* * *

Hey everybody! Sorry for the long wait. College is back for me and it has sucked up 90% of my life. The other 10% I've been using to try and find a job. So please bear with me if my updates are slow, but I promise you that I will complete this story to the end.

So as you saw above, this is going to be a story about Ron and Kim's lives after getting separated. I'm not going to reveal anything else, but this story will have laughs, cries, drama, and lots of action. So please review and tell me what you think. Thanks! KingOAnime.


	2. The More Things Change

**One Size Doesn't Fit All**

**Chapter Two**

**The More Things Change…**

Yori looked up at the bright, sunny sky and sighed softly as she felt nature's energy engulf her. She walked into the large dojo at the south end of the Yamanouchi Ninja School, located on top of Mount Yamanouchi. It was mid afternoon and she knew Ron should be done with his lesson by now. She opened the sliding paper door a crack and peeked into the large room. She saw him sitting with a group of the younger students, who were fixated on his every word.

"Now remember to center your body and keep your mind clear and level with your core, that is the way to reach harmony," Ron said in a dignified sort of way. "That's the end for today. Remember we have a five-mile hike tomorrow to go meditate by the Yamanouchi Falls. I want you all to remember to bring some food and water and an extra change of clothes just in case, okay?"

All the students nodded eagerly. They all stood up, bowed to Ron, then ran out of the room as kids normally do when school is out for the day.

Once all the kids were out, Yori slowly entered.

Ron saw Yori's slender body in the open doorway. She stepped though and closed the door. She turned her head to Ron and gave him a sly, little smile.

Ron stood up and began approaching her, but he was forced to fall backwards as a shuriken suddenly flew over his face, barely touching his nose. He landed on his hands and quickly pushed himself back up and into a defensive position. He glanced behind him and saw the shuriken embedded into the bamboo wall.

Yori's smile was now gone and she proceeded to throw three more shurikens at Ron in rapid succession.

Ron thought quickly and let some of his Mystical Monkey Power come out, allowing him to speed up temporarily. He sidestepped the first throwing star, he leaned back to allow the second to pass over his chest, then in one, fluid motion he jumped at a sideways angle and ran across the wall. He vaulted himself at Yori and tackled her before she had a chance to throw any more stars of death.

Yori wasn't going down that easily and she kicked Ron in the side, knocking him off her. She stood up and rushed at Ron with ninja-like agility. Ron deflected every blow he could and managed to get a few strikes on her.

Yori back flipped a few times to give herself space from Ron and pulled out her ninjato.

Ron grinned and held out his hand. In an instant the Lotus Blade appeared in his palm, as if out of thin air. He concentrated and changed the weapon's form from a sword to a kusarigama.

Yori looked impressed, but she displayed very little emotion and readied herself. She ran at Ron, her sword ready to cleave his head off.

Ron swung the chain end of his kusarigama and threw it at Yori. It wrapped around the blade, preventing Yori from moving backwards, so she decided to keep moving forward and try and dislodge her weapon.

Ron anticipated this and yanked the chain upwards, forcing Yori to lose her grip on the sword. It fell back about twenty feet behind her. To Ron's surprise, instead of attempting to retrieve her weapon, Yori charged at Ron and swung her leg, kicking the scythe out of Ron's hand. The Lotus Blade changed back into its sword form.

The two began engaging in hand to hand combat once again. After a minute or so of back and forth action, Ron was able to get the upper hand.

When Yori went for a spinning back kick, he grabbed her leg halfway and tossed her onto the slightly springy wooden floor. Before Yori could do anything, Ron was on top of her with his fist up and ready to strike.

Yori lay her head down, her raven hair spilling on either side of her head, and sighed. "You have bested me again, Ron."

"You know," said Ron, still slightly out of breath and huffing, "your hellos are going to kill me one of these days." He stood up and offered Yori his hand. "Isn't a simple hug and kiss too much to ask?"

Yori grinned, taking his hand. Once she was up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Ron deepened the kiss, which lasted for several moments.

Once they separated Yori replied, "I have to keep testing you. Being a ninja, you never know what might happen. You need to expect the unexpected."

"Like my girlfriend suddenly turning on me and trying to kill me?"

Yori nodded, giggling.

Ron could hardly believe that it had been almost three years since he and Kim had divorced. His life now was a complete 180 to the life he had had with Kim. At first his love for Kim had changed to pain, but now it was just anger at Kim for what she had done. It was _her_ fault they broke up after all.

The divorce proceedings were done swiftly, thanks to Kim and Ron's status and the fact that they both wanted this to be done as quickly as possible to avoid any more pain. In just two months, the divorce was finalized and everything they co-owned was now split 50-50. There was little argument over possessions.

Ron walked out hurt, but most of all he was confused. Kim had been in his life since he was a kid. How was he supposed to go on, now that she wasn't in it anymore?

Ron couldn't think, but he knew that he had to get away from Middleton. Every house, every store, every person in Middleton just reminded him of Kim and it felt like salt being poured into an open wound. He sold all the items he received in the divorce and gave all the money to his parents, but kept enough for himself for a one-way plane ticket to Japan.

Rufus of course followed his best friend, who made Ron feel even better, since he was terrified to do this alone and it was nice to have a friend to have his back.

He arrived at the Yamanouchi School's front gate with nothing but Rufus on his shoulder and a small pack on his back. He was hungry and exhausted, but glad that he had arrived.

Master Sensei welcomed him with opened arms. Ron was quite surprised that he didn't try to comfort Ron or tell him how sorry he was about Kim, but Sensei simply replied that this school was not for those seeking pity, but oneness of body and mind.

Sensei made Ron his pupil and agreed to train him and help him not only clear his mind of what to do next with his life, but also to help him control his Mystical Monkey Power.

Ron soon learned from Sensei that his special abilities had net yet fully developed. They would only come out in short spurts if he was in trouble or if someone he loved was in trouble. Ron couldn't help but think about when the Lowardian Warhok had almost killed Kim and how his powers suddenly bubbled up like a fountain.

Sensei warned him that if his powers were to reach full capacity and he didn't train to control it, the powers would end up controlling him and turning him into a force of destruction and death. Ron definitely didn't want that.

To Ron, Sensei's training was invaluable and he impressed his teacher as a fast learner. He did have the occasional, Ron-like clumsy moment, but as the months wore on they became fewer and fewer.

After just a year, Ron had exceeded Sensei's expectations. He told Ron that there was nothing left to teach him and that he could now go where he wanted and not be confused.

Ron wasn't confused anymore and he no longer felt the hurt of Kim, but he also knew exactly what he wanted to do. He became an instructor at Yamanouchi. Rufus had also trained with Ron as well and was just as skilled in the ninja arts as Ron was.

At the same time, Yori was heavily involved in Ron's decision. When he first arrived at Yamanouchi Yori was sad to see what happened between him and Kim, but inside she still had deep feelings for him.

She knew confessing them was the right thing to do, but she also told Ron that she was well aware of his pain and how she was willing to wait as long as it took, if he was willing to reciprocate her feelings.

Ron was touched and he confessed that he did like her, but he knew that it would take some time. It ended up taking a year, but Ron and Yori's relationship slowly had changed from a friendship to something more. It was so similar to how he and Kim's relationship had changed.

He met with her by the small lake at the edge of the school at night after he accepted the teaching position. He confessed that this was a new life for him and he wanted her to be a part of it.

He offered himself to her and she happily accepted by hugging him roughly, which led to both of them falling into the lake. They laughed loudly and decided that the lake would be their special place from then on.

Since then his feelings for Yori had grown stronger with each day. After a few months, they decided to take it to the next level and requested to Sensei if they could live together in one of the student rooms.

Sensei agreed, but said that a student room was too small for the both of them and told them to take one of the larger, teacher's quarters, which Ron originally had been avoiding, since he wanted to be close to the students.

He wondered about marriage, but was still strongly apprehensive after recalling his track record of marriages. Yori was aware of his worries, but told him that she had no desire to force him into anything that he didn't feel comfortable in. So they both decided that they would be married in spirit; it made it much simpler and maybe later on they would do it for real.

Then Sensei grew ill a few months later and he knew that his time on earth was closing. He called Ron and Yori over to his deathbed and gave Ron the Lotus Blade, telling him that he was now the Headmaster of Yamanouchi.

Ron was hesitant at first because he was so young, but Sensei insisted saying that Ron was the perfect person. He accepted and just a few days later, Sensei passed. A simple funeral was arranged and he was buried on the peak on Mt. Yamanouchi with all the other former leaders of the school.

There was little resistance to Ron being in charge, except for the few grumbles of him being a foreigner, but all the students stood behind him like they had with Sensei.

And now here he was. He had a wonderful life with fun and excitement and he had the most wonderful girlfriend/spiritual wife he could ask for.

Ron was snapped back to reality after Yori played with his hair.

"Can I have one more kiss, even though you beat me?" she asked, her eyes looking like a tiger's.

"You can have as many as you want," he cooed and tilted his head to the side.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Yori looked at the communicator on Ron's wrist and gave a small frown. "Wade certainly has impeccable timing."

"Yes, he does," Ron replied through gritted teeth.

On top of being the Headmaster of the Yamanouchi School, he was also heavily involved in missions. He had had contact with Wade since the divorce, and Wade wanted him to continue to do missions, claiming that it would help him keep his mind off of Kim.

Ron refused at first, but as he trained and became more skilled with his own powers, he began to realize that having the ability to help people and not do anything with it was wrong and selfish of him.

He asked if Yori was willing to be his partner. He couldn't stop her from saying 'yes!' over a hundred times.

Wade outfitted Ron and Yori with all the tech, including the wrist communicator and a sleek stealth jet that was more advanced than even Global Justice's planes.

The two kept their mission as localized as possible and rarely left Asia. There were plenty of crazy, "I must take over the world!" types, but there were also thieves and other bad guys that Ron was used to fighting.

They, however, remained in the shadows and kept themselves from being known to anyone, as to keep the Yamanouchi School a secret. The last thing Ron wanted was his face, and the Yamanouchi School, on every front page of the world.

Even though Kim also continued to do missions, Wade assured Ron that he had cut ties with her and that it was Global Justice who were helping her.

Ron turned on the communicator, still slightly ticked that Wade had ruined what would have been a perfect make out session.

"Hey, Wade, what's up?" Ron said in a sarcastic, overjoyed tone.

"Did I interrupt anything?"

"Oh no, nothing at all, I was just meditating with Yori and you ruined my mojo."

Wade had to chuckle at that remark. Ron tried to feign being upset, but his face gave him away.

"I'm sorry I disrupted your 'meditation.'" He accented the word with some air quotes.

"Yeah, yeah, what mission have you got?" Ron asked.

"This one is a bit out of your normal stomping grounds, but this is a top priority mission. Felix and Monique have gone missing. It looks like they may have been kidnapped." Wade's smile had gone and his tone told Ron that he was dead serious about this.

"We're on our way," Ron said.

"Good, you'll meet your partner at the coordinates. Zita's waiting for you."

"Whoa," said Ron. "Partner? Uh, hello?" Ron said, motioned to Yori.

"I know, but you need this person. She's an expert in the field, she have an excellent track record, and she just happens to be acquainted with many people in Middleton including Felix and Monique."

"I don't know, Wade. Can I really trust this person when I don't even know her?"

"Ron, I know you're my friend, but this isn't a request. I'm telling you you're going to have another partner and you won't argue with me or I'll take back all my tech, which means no more missions for you."

Ron was surprised by Wade's response. He had never seen his friend this stubborn about anything before, except maybe whether or not the theory of relativity was true.

Ron sighed. "Fine, you twisted my arm. We'll be there in an hour."

Wade smiled brightly. "Great, see ya there!"

Ron was curious as to who would kidnap Felix and Monique. He had had some contact with Felix and knew that he had married Zita, but that was pretty much it. He had been a real crummy friend, but he felt that now was the time for him to try and fix things.

"Do you know where Rufus is?" Ron asked Yori after the screen went dark.

Yori grinned. "If I know him, he's sneaking extra servings of cheese in the food room.

"Didn't we install some security measures to keep him from doing that?"

Yori raised an eyebrow.

"That's what I get for turning a naked mole rat into a ninja," he sighed.

* * *

"Where is it, where is it?" Kim was frantically searching her small office for the Ambassador's speech. She had spent over a month helping Ambassador Katherine McArthur create this speech for the annual Prime Minister's banquet, which he, and the royal family of Spain, would be attending.

The entire U.S. Embassy was busier than usual, as everyone was getting ready to attend and represent the United States of America. Kim, being the Ambassador to Spain's intern and right-hand woman would also be attending and was going to receive credit for helping to create the Ambassador's speech.

She had looked over her entire office three times, effectively making it look like a tornado had struck it, and was now officially in major panic mode. She was sure this would spell disaster not only for her career, but for the future of the world.

"I can see the headlines now," Kim grumbled to herself. "'_World War Three caused by irresponsible intern Kim Possible_.' Oh yes, I'll be dead for sure if I can't find this speech."

She decided that fourth time would be the charm and was about to start the search again, when there was an abrupt knock on the door.

Kim stood at attention as Ambassador McArthur walked into Kim's office dressed in her usual formal business attire. She was sporting a small pin on her left chest of the American flag.

"Ready to go Kim?"

"Uh, well, I'm almost. It's just that I… forgot my… notebook," Kim replied, sounding completely unconvincing. Her hair was slightly disheveled and was in a sideways ponytail.

Katherine raised an eyebrow at Kim. "Are you okay, Kim?"

Kim couldn't lie to her. "I'm so sorry, Ms. McArthur," she blurted out. "I lost your speech, I don't know where I put it and I've been searching all over my office for it."

Katherine put her hand on Kim's shaky shoulder. It was warm and calm. She smiled at Kim. Her gaze reminded Kim of the way her mom would look at her to tell her that it was okay. Kim immediately relaxed.

"Kim, first off, it's Katherine. You've been my confidant for over a year now and you're like a daughter to me. Second, you gave me the speech two days ago. I have it right here." Katherine put up her other hand to show Kim the speech in her hand.

Kim's mouth was agape. She felt like those cartoons where the embarrassed character would melt into a pool of gooey liquid. She sure felt as if her legs were about to melt.

"I can't believe I totally forgot. I'm sorry for freaking on you Ms…. Katherine," Kim corrected herself.

Katherine smiled warmly. "It's alright, this is an important night for all of us. We're all bound to get a little rattled."

Kim's anxiety dissipated. She redid her hair into a straight ponytail, stood up straight, and grinned at the Ambassador. "Thank you, Katherine."

"No problem, dear. No how about we go, we have a big night ahead of us."

Kim could hardly fathom that it had been three years since she and Ron had divorced. Her heart was still aching from the pain, but her sadness had transformed to animosity towards Ron. He didn't deserve her and _he_ was the cause of their separation.

It only took a couple of months, but the divorce was done without too much more heartache. She heard he left Middleton as soon as it was done. She wasn't surprised. If hadn't left she surely would have just to get away from him.

Kim didn't know how exactly to proceed at first. After all, she and Ron had been in each other's lives since preschool, so how was she going to cope without him.

She immediately transferred out of Middleton University. The only reason she had gone there in the first place was to be with Ron, who didn't have the qualifications to go to a bigger school. She wanted to travel around the world like she intended.

Over the next two years she would go to colleges in Tokyo, Paris, London, Hong Kong, Beijing, and Madrid. It was at Madrid that she caught the attention of Ambassador McArthur, who had been visiting the campus. She offered Kim an internship, which Kim immediately accepted.

She loved working for Katherine. She was a strong willed, aggressive woman at the diplomacy table, but she was a sweet, kind person as well. She was a huge fan of Kim and her service she did for the world. She so understood that she let Kim continue to do missions, believing that she was doing good work.

Kim still had Wade as her gear guy. He had cut all ties Ron and hadn't seen or spoken with him since the divorce. He tried to convince her to get a new partner, but Kim adamantly refused and remained stubborn.

She didn't need anyone watching her back. She was Kim Possible! She could save herself and the world without batting an eye.

The truth was it was much harder to save the world by yourself. Villains had captured her more than once and she had been very close to becoming a dead super heroine. Wade even had to save her butt a few times.

But she was happy and she was part of something important. She was helping her country and saving the world.

Beep beep be beep

Kim looked down at her Kimmunicator and groaned. She looked up at Katherine, apologetically.

Katherine waved her hand. "It's more important then some stingy banquet. I can handle everything here, you just keep making sure the world is safe."

"You rock, Katherine."

"Don't I?" Katherine left the room with a sly smile on her face.

Kim pushed the button. Wade's face came up. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt the banquet Kim, but Felix and Monique have gone missing. It looks like they might have been kidnapped," he said. "You'll be heading to the outskirts of Middleton. I'll punch in the coordinates."

Kim was shocked. Who would want to kidnap Felix or Monique? They weren't exactly high priority targets, but then she hadn't been keeping very good tabs with her friends. The last time she spoke to Monique was over a year ago and that was the only friend she had spoken to recently. She had no idea where Bonnie, Marcela, Tara, or any of her old cheerleader sisters were. The only thing she knew about Felix was that he had married Zita Flores and she hadn't spoken with them in years either.

She talked to her parents often, but she hadn't visited them since she left Middleton. Too many memories to go back to, but now it seemed that fate wanted her to return.

She wondered how much Middleton had changed over the past three years. Hopefully not too much. Even though she was going to the outskirts of the city, she wondered if she should go visit her parents. The thought seemed pleasant at first, but then she remembered how Ron would pop his head into her kitchen and go with her to school and that thought was then soured.

_Maybe, we'll see_, thought Kim.

"I'm on my way."

"Oh, by the way, your partner will meet you there."

Kim glared at him. "Wade, we gone over this before. I don't need a partner."

"I know you're still sore after Ron." Kim's glare intensified. "About you-know-who, but I'm asking you, I'm telling you. You're going to have a partner on this or I will take back all of my tech, including the Sloth."

"You didn't make the Sloth, the tweebs did," Kim pointed out.

"Yes, but they gave me permission to take it from you."

Kim scowled. "You're not going to make this easy are you, Wade?"

"Just try it, please? Don't worry I'm not giving you some Global Justice rookie. He is very independent, he is quite skilled in the martial arts, and he's done missions as well."

"Sounds cute, anyone I know?"

"No, he's only been doing it for a year or so and he usually stays in Asia."

Kim took a deep breath. "Alright, I'll test him, but this is by no means a sure thing. I'm only taking him for test drive, if I don't like it, then we're going back to my way, okay?"

Wade grinned. "Fine, I'll accept that."

After signing off, Kim turned and looked at her destroyed office. She sighed heavily and left, hoping that the embassy had cleaned it when she got back.

To Be Continued.

* * *

Thank you all for being so patient with me. School's out for the summer, so I should have much more time to write.

I would like to especially thank **Eddy13**, **Joe Stoppinghem**, **Dr. Thimmel**, **LoveMeKp**, **EnterpriseCV-6**, **wiiii**, and **James MacPherson**. You guys are awesome and I enjoy the feedback.

Look forward to the next chapter and as always please review! KingOAnime.


	3. Friction and Fine Wine

**One Size Doesn't Fit All**

**Chapter Three**

**Friction and Fine Wine**

After locating Rufus and dragging him from his paradise of all-you-can-eat-food, Ron and Yori sped off to meet with Wade's "partner." The jet he provided them with was a state of the art piece of technology that would give even the Sloth a run for its money.

It had the basics: flight, underwater capabilities, GPS, weapons, and cup holders. It also had a super sophisticated stealth system that made it virtually undetectable to radar, infrared, and the naked eye. It also was big enough to house a bed and a month's supply of food and water. Ron and Yori found good use of the former.

The best part, however, was the nuclear reactor that fueled the jet. It could fly non-stop for over a hundred years on a piece of depleted uranium the size of a golf ball. All this made the jet an unstoppable force.

It had an autopilot, but Ron preferred to drive manually whenever he could. It gave him this feeling of joy and amazement at how high up they were. The fact that he was with Yori added to the effect that nothing could touch them and that they were safe here, no matter what.

Ron had the Lotus Blade with him at all times, but now it no longer had to be in its blade form. Sensei had taught him that once he had mastered his Mystical Monkey Power the blade could transform into any metal object, provided that it wasn't too big or too small. He opted to keep it around his neck as a necklace with a blade pendant, which was the smallest he could make it so far. On the side of the blade, Yori's name was inscribed in kanji.

As they flew, Ron began to think about this partner Wade had saddled on him and Yori and his fingers began to turn white as they gripped the steering wheel.

Yori casually lay in the seat next to him and could clearly see his anxiety, and his white knuckles. She leaned over and gently touched his hand.

"Ron, is everything okay?"

He looked at her. "Of course," he said in a normal tone and smiled, then turned back to steering the jet.

Yori sighed, leaned over the dash, and pushed the autopilot button. Ron turned to her with a slightly annoyed look.

"Ron, you are not all right. I know you too well. You can't hide anything from me."

Ron tried to continue to smile, but his face changed to a frown. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to worry you, but this whole partner thing is really making me nervous. This person knows nothing about our world or what we do. You and I are a perfect team. We know each other's weaknesses and strengths, and we trust each other unconditionally, but this newbie will just slow us down and get someone hurt."

"You mean get _me_ hurt," Yori replied. "You're scared that she will jeopardize the mission and make a mistake that could get me into harm's way."

Ron nodded and looked at her with great concern.

"I love you so much for worrying about me, even when you have nothing to worry about. You know I'm not made of glass. I've had my share of bruises and broken bones, just like you. It goes with the job. While I admit I'm not willing to completely trust this person yet, Wade has never done anything to slow us down or put us in danger. He's our friend and if he chose this person to team with us, then they must be very skilled and fully capable of handling themselves and contributing to the mission. So please don't worry, darling."

Yori stroked his cheek and gave him a small peck on his face.

He responded with a slight blush. "You're right. I'm just being a worrywart. Wade's my man; he wouldn't cause any friction by giving us a newbie. Besides, I have you to watch my back.

"Hey!" Rufus popped out from behind Ron. He also carried a naked mole rat sized ninjato and it was just as amazingly sharp as Yori's or Ron's swords.

"You too, buddy," Ron responded as he scratched behind his buddy's ears. Rufus responded by purring.

"Feel better?" Yori asked.

"Yeah," replied Ron, his face now broadening into a big smile. "I just wish I knew who this girl was. Why I've never heard of her before."

"Maybe she likes to keep her missions secret, like us," Yori considered.

Ron scratched his chin. "I hope so."

_For some reason I have a strange feeling about this_, thought Ron, feeling a familiar chill go up his spine. A chill he hadn't felt for three years.

* * *

Kim looked out the window of her Sloth as she flew to her destination. She was just above the cloud line and the view was absolutely stunning. She liked these small moments by herself. There was no work, no mission, no one to bother her while she gazed at the glories of nature.

Her thoughts began to drift from the scenery to the decision she had made just a few moments ago.

She had come to the conclusion that she would visit her parents. She was still terrified out of her mind that memories of Ron would come flooding back and that she would once again experience the pain of her heartache, but she realized that he had been such a huge part of her life, whether she liked it or not, and that her memories of him would pop up no matter how much she tried to forget or run away from them. It was a stupid excuse and it cost her valuable time with her parents that she would never get back.

She missed all the Christmases, birthdays, and other assorted holidays that she would share with her family. She had missed so much that it hurt, but now she was determined to turn a new leaf and be a better daughter, and friend, to her family and loved ones.

Her thoughts were then immediately snapped back to her current worry: this new partner Wade has saddled on her. She knew he meant well and had to admit that there were some moments in her missions where someone to watch her back would have been much appreciated.

She wasn't worried about herself so much as she was this partner. Would he be able to handle intense situations like lasers of death or crazed madmen bent on taking over the world, could he fight as well as her, and most importantly, could he go through it without trying to hit on her?

The problem with being a single celebrity is that any shallow guy would try to put the moves on her so they could ride her fame into an early retirement, and a bed with her in it. She had turned down and even slugged several such men. She didn't think she could ever find a guy who would care about her feelings and not about her body or how famous she was.

_This guy better watch where he steps_, thought Kim. _The last guy who tried to flirt with me got such a knuckle sandwich that he didn't eat for a week._

Then she remembered who had set this up. Wade was her partner, in a manner of speaking, but he always looked out for her and knew what was best for her. He wouldn't pick some slime ball as a partner. She realized she had to trust him like she always did.

_I hope he's as good as me, but I wonder why I have this strange feeling about this. It almost feels like this isn't the first time I'm meeting this person. Nah, just my nerves._

Kim was the first to arrive at the rendezvous point. Kim gazed down and could see that it was an airport from the runways and large hangers. She didn't see any planes though. She saw someone waving her down. She tilted her Sloth downwards and gracefully landed in front of the hanger at the far back.

She hopped out and saw some one walking up to her. She'd never seen the woman in a lab coat before, but she knew her face quite well.

"Zita!" Kim opened her arms and hugged Zita in a tight embrace.

"It's nice to see you Kim. I wish it could have been under better circumstances, but still, I'm glad you're here." She smiled warmly.

"I didn't get to say it then, but congratulations on getting married," Kim said.

Zita looked down at her ring, her face changing from happiness to a slight sorrowful look.

Kim wanted to kick herself. "I'm so sorry," she quickly added, forgetting for a moment that one of the people missing was her husband.

Zita shook her head. "It's all right. It's just still sinking in. Besides, now that you're here, and as soon as your partner shows up, I don't have anything to worry about. Felix and Monique will be home in time for dinner."

"I don't really mind who this person is, just as long as they hurry up." In reality, Kim was on pins and needles. She really wanted to know who this person was.

Zita didn't want to talk about the mission until Kim's partner arrived, so they engaged in small talk for a few minutes until the distant sound of a jet could be heard.

Kim looked up and saw a sleek looking black jet come into view. It hovered for a few moments before touching down like a feather. She had to admit this guy had some skill when it came to flying.

The side door swung open and she watched him hop out. Kim only saw his back, but he had nice hair, not too short, not too long. A nice, dirty blonde mess. She wasn't expecting _two_ partners though, as she looked at the female who was with him.

They still had their backs to her, but by the way the guy was helping her out of the jet, they were not just good friends. Then he turned around and Kim got a good look at his face.

Her entire body went stiff, every muscle tensed, and all the blood in her body began to boil.

* * *

Ron turned around after helping Yori out of the jet and almost fell back with surprise. Kim Possible was thirty feet in front of him, standing next to Zita.

She was glaring at him with such intensity that he was sure he would burst into flames. His initial surprise wore off and was immediately replaced by animosity and hatred. He returned an equally intense glare as he and Yori slowly walked towards Kim and Zita.

"What are you doing here?" Ron demanded, not even saying hello to Zita.

"Me? What are _you _doing here?" Kim shot back, her glare never faltering.

She glanced at Ron and Yori's outfits with fascination now that they were close enough. They looked like something a ninja out of a tv show would wear, but unbeknownst to Kim these were state of the art outfits that Wade had created for them.

It was based on Kim's supersuit, but with more emphasis on stealth than on battle. Its special cloth made it fit snugly to any body and it came with a variety of little gadgets from a grappling hook that shot out from the forearm to gloves that could be electrified and paralyze someone with a single touch.

"Go home, Kim," Ron said, his voice clearly showing how annoyed and upset he was. Yori and I have an important mission to…" Rufus suddenly jumped out from behind Ron and leapt into Kim's face.

Kim was taken by surprise, but smiled and hugged Rufus, scratching that special place behind his ears that she only knew how to do. Rufus purred loudly.

Kim's glare gave out for a few moments to smile at him. She hadn't seem him for the same amount of time as Ron, but unlike Ron, she really missed the little guy.

"It's great to see you, Rufus. How have you been? Good?" she said in a happy tone.

Rufus nodded, still purring.

"Is Ron taking good care of you?"

Again he nodded. After a few more moments of savoring the moment, Kim put Rufus in the palm of her hands. She hadn't seen the outfit he was wearing and it looked just like the getups Ron and Yori had on. She wanted to question it, but decided that there were more pressing matters to attend to.

"I need to talk to Ron for a little bit, okay?" Kim asked.

Rufus gave her a pleading look as if he was a child, wanting his parents to get along and stop fighting. Kim wished she could deliver, but with Ron, it was just impossible.

As Rufus hopped back over to Yori and went into her pocket, Kim's glare returned to full strength.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Ninja Boy," she said as she gave a condescending look at his outfit, "but the _real_ hero here has a mission." Kim narrowed her eyes at Ron, daring him to respond.

He was happy to oblige. "Look, don't know if you heard or not, but Felix and Monique have gone missing and Wade sent me here to do this mission. Now go home and do your nails or something."

Kim was about to punch his lights out when Ron's sentence suddenly hit her.

"But Wade called me for the mission, he told me that my partner would be here…"

The two looked at each other with shock, then whipped out their communicators.

"WADE!" They both yelled simultaneously, then glared at each other for talking at the same time.

"Ah, I see you two have met," Wade said as if nothing was wrong.

"Wade, what's the deal?" Ron demanded. "Why is she here." He pointed accusingly at Kim.

"Wade, when you said 'partner' I assumed you meant an expert, not one of the teenage mutant ninja turtles. I don't really like being lied to. You said you cut all ties with him," said Kim.

"Same here," Ron added. Yori remained silent.

Wade put his hands up. "Technically I didn't lie to you guys, I just stretched the truth a bit."

"That's the same thing," Kim pointed out, not amused by Wade's attempt to simmer down the situation.

_You put gasoline and fire together and this is what you get._

"Don't just yell at me, this wasn't all my idea," Wade replied.

Ron and Kim looked at Zita, a little bit surprised that she would participate in this whole charade.

"I twisted Wade's arm on this. He wasn't one hundred percent on the idea, but I knew that you guys were the only ones capable of this mission," Zita explained.

"Zita, this can't work between us," said Ron. "You know how much we hate each other."

Zita gave a heavy sigh. "I realize that and I was hoping that bringing you two together after three years would clear the air between you two, but I guess I was wrong. I know you two aren't going to get back together and it seems that I was even aiming too high when I thought you two could at least be friends, but there are two things I know that are facts. My husband and best friend are missing and you two are the only ones I trust to get them back safely."

She looked at both of them. They glanced at each other, but still seemed unsure of what to do.

"I can't make you do this. If you don't want anything to do with this mission, you can go. I won't hold it against you. If you won't do this for me, do this for Felix and Monique. They were your best friends and both of you didn't treat them very well after you left, so if either of you have even a sliver of honor left, you would do this for the friendship you two had with them." Zita was fighting back tears and her entire body was shaking with raw emotion.

Kim understood why she was so passionate about this, after all it was her husband and best friend who were missing.

Zita's words hit both Ron and Kim like a fist to the gut. They were both well aware at how terrible a friend they had been to Monique and Felix and it made them feel even more miserable.

Ron looked at Yori for some kind of comfort or answer, but her face was blank and expressionless. Ron would have to figure this out on his own.

"All right. I'll do it. For Felix and Monique, not you," Ron said looking at Kim.

Kim nodded tersely. "Me too," she responded coldly to him.

Wade smiled. "Zita will fill you in on what's happened. I'll call you both if I have anything.

"Thanks Wade," Ron and Kim said simultaneously. They both glared at each other, neither one wanting to say jinx.

Zita had calmed down and was now smiling and walking Ron and Kim towards the entrance of the hanger they were standing in front of.

"So why did you bring us here, Zita?" Ron asked.

"Felix, Monique, and I are working on a top secret project. Our lab is located here."

Ron and Kim looked around the massive, decaying airfield.

"Here?" Kim asked, confused.

Zita turned her head towards them and grinned. "This airfield was a secret military base back in the fifties. It was abandoned over forty years ago and even today hardly anyone knows that it exists. The perfect place to set up shop."

As they neared the hanger, Kim began to grasp the enormous size of the structure they were approaching. From the outside, you wouldn't think twice about this simple looking building. It looked just like any other hanger, but the swinging doors were at least four stories high and just as wide if not wider.

The group finally approached the hanger doors. Instead of a padlock attached to the doors, there was a keypad.

Zita dug around in her pockets and fished out a keycard. She swiped it, then punched in the code. Kim, Ron, and Yori stayed back a bit to give her some privacy. Zita then put her hand on a scanner that appeared after she typed in the code. Finally she lowered her head and an eye scanner popped open. She held still for a few moments, then the doors began to hiss open automatically.

Ziat turned to the group, her body tense with anticipation. "Welcome," she said after the doors had fully opened.

Kim, Ron, and Yori all felt a cool breeze hit them from inside the hanger. They all peeked in, Ron and Kim made sure to keep their distance from each other.

"Whoa," they all said together. Ron and Kim were so awe struck that they didn't even notice that they had spoken simultaneously for the third time in minutes.

* * *

In a secret location, a man sat in his comfy leather chair, enjoying a good glass of expensive wine. As he sat in his lounge, the only light source coming from a fire crackling in the fireplace, he wondered when it would be time to put his plan into action.

As he lightly twirled the glass in his palm, the heavy monogamy doors swung open with a slight creak. Felix and Monique walked through, the shadows in the room making their faces look menacing.

"They are together, as you planned," said Felix, Monique nodding with his statement.

"Excellent. My plan can now begin. Soon, the whole world will be mine to control," he said in a dark, evil tone. He then went into a cackling tirade as if he had just gone completely insane.

Monique and Felix looked at each other, giving each other a wicked smile.

"Let's awaken some sleepers," said the man after his laughing fit. "Let's test our heroes and see if they still got it."

To Be Continued…

* * *

Thank you all for waiting. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm very honored at all the feedback I'm getting. Please keep it coming. Your reviews help me a lot.

So how will Kim and Ron cope with each other and what is going on with that mysterious man, Felix and Monique? Just you wait!

Thank you to **CajunBear73**, **James MacPherson**, **EnterpriseCV-6**, **Eddy13**, **Mo**, **readerjunkie**, **UtCyborg**, **Joe Stoppinghem**, and **PerfectLover**. All you guys are great!

And as always, please enjoy and review! KingOAnime.


	4. Test Tubes, Beakers, and Nanites

**One Size Doesn't Fit All**

**Chapter Four**

**Test Tubes, Beakers, and Nanites**

Ron, Kim, and Yori looked into the giant void of the hanger. It was pitch black. Kim couldn't see the lab and had no idea if there was even a lab inside.

"Is there even a lab in there?" Ron asked skeptically, as if reading Kim's mind.

Zita nodded, her smile broadening with each second. "It's all the way in the back."

"How long is this hanger?" Yori asked.

Kim was amazed by Yori's grasp of English. She had definitely made great strides since she had last seen her, which was well over three years ago. She didn't even seem to have an accent anymore. She could probably hide it when she needed to.

"About five hundred yards," Zita replied, her voice showing how excited she was. She looked like a schoolgirl who wanted to show her parents the A++ she got in Biology.

"Can we turn on some lights?" Kim wondered.

Zita snickered a little. "There are none. At least there aren't any in the hanger. Only the lab. Felix set this place up with some pretty cool security measures and the lights would only show any potential thieves where they were."

"Security measures like?" Ron inquired.

"Use your night vision," she replied.

Kim fished out her sunglasses that doubled as night vision at the touch of a button. Ron and Yori had their night vision attached to their hoods. They slipped them on.

A wall of white struck all three of them. It was as if the entire hanger was filled to the roof with powdery snow, but when Kim slipped her glasses off, she only saw the dark, black void again.

"Felix installed special emitters that bounce any night vision back to the user as white static. All they'll see is white," Zita explained.

Ron and Yori slipped off their hoods.

"Knowing Felix, I guess that means there are other bits of security in there?" Ron speculated. He knew Felix too well. Felix wanted life to be one big videogame. He shared his friend's idea.

"Nothing much," Zita replied coolly. "Just robotic sentries, lasers, a few electric nets, some pits filled with super sticky glue. You know, the basics, and all non-lethal. Felix believed that even thieves deserved to live and stand trial."

Ron and Kim's mouths were agape at how secure Felix had made this lab. Whatever he, Zita, and Monique were working on must be big and dangerous.

"Follow me guys. Single file line behind me. Stay close," Zita said, now getting serious.

Kim got behind Zita. Yori took the spot behind her since Ron didn't want to be near Kim for as long as possible, and he went behind his girlfriend.

Kim, Ron, and Yori were confused on how they would be able to reach the lab when it was so far away and there was no light or path to lead them to the entrance of the lab.

As Kim, Ron, and Yori walked tentatively into the blackness, Zita walked calmly and normally. Kim tried to stay close to Zita, but she was moving so briskly, that it was difficult.

Then the massive hanger doors closed, and the group was entirely encased in black. Kim could only hear the footsteps of her companions, but she couldn't tell if they were close to her or not due to the echo that the hanger gave out.

"Stay straight guys, the path is just up ahead," Zita's voice said in the dark.

Kim stumbled a bit, but regained her footing. Yori accidentally hit her.

"Watch it, Ron," Kim hissed.

"What?" Ron spat back.

"You pushed Yori into me."

"I did not, you lying…"

"Kim-san. It was my fault," Yori interjected, in a soothing tone. "I tripped and fell into you. I apologize."

"Oh," Kim replied feeling a bit foolish. "Sorry."

"Yeah you should be," Ron said.

"Shut up, Ninja Boy!" Kim snarled.

Suddenly the group felt a change in the floor. It was softer and gave no sound. Kim wanted to stop and feel it, but she had to keep walking or Ron would surely find an excuse to yell at her.

"You guys feel that?" Zita asked.

"Yeah, what are we walking on? It feels like carpet." Ron guessed.

"It is. It's a narrow strip that leads all the way to the lab. A handy little pathway to finding it in the dark."

"What about all those security measures? Where are they located?" Kim wondered, still trying to see through the darkness, but to no avail.

"They're on the walls of the hanger. Since our entry was valid, security remains on standby. This carpet not only acts as a pathway, but also as a key to tell whether or not someone is a bad guy. If someone doesn't know about the carpet and should stray off the path for any reason, then the security system will assume you are here to steal something and attack. So don't walk off the carpet, okay?" Zita's voice echoed.

Kim, Yori, and Ron all complied and continued their march to the lab.

Kim felt her way around as they walked and realized that the carpet pathway was only about two feet wide. She made sure she stayed on it so a robotic sentry wouldn't fry her.

After what seemed like hours, Zita halted them, declaring that they were at the lab's entrance.

Like the outside of the hanger, she did the same routine with the keycard, and the scanners after she found the keypad.

As the door opened light began to hit the group's faces. Kim, Ron, and Yori shielded their eyes for a second, letting them get used again to light. They all walked in and the door silently shut behind them.

* * *

At first glance it looked like any other lab Ron and Kim had been to. It reminded Kim a little bit of her father's lab at the space center. Neat, and yet a bit disorganized.

But as they walked further in they saw that it was more like a small house complete with a bathroom, living room, kitchen, study, and two bedrooms.

"Felix, Monique, and I would sometimes spend several days here without leaving, depending on how close we were to another break through. We have all the amenities we need. A home away from home. We even have satellite t.v. and internet," Zita said proudly. "It's all powered with these."

She pointed to a small room out of the way that showed several hydrogen fuel cells behind a plexiglass wall.

"Felix really is a genius."

Kim saw her start to cry and put a hand on her shoulder. Zita turned and hugged Kim tightly. Ron walked over and hugged her too, after Kim had let go.

"It's all right Zita. We'll bring them back safely," Ron assured her.

Kim couldn't help but smile at how Ron was comforting her. His sincere voice and goofy grin perked her right up. He really was good at that, but she would never say that to his face. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She quickly took the smile off her face so he wouldn't see.

Zita nodded. "It's just so hard to understand how this could happen. We've been working on this for so long. It's our life's work, but I just want Felix and Monique back."

"The first thing we need to know is why they were kidnapped," said Kim. "So what were you guys working on? Obviously with all this security it must be big."

"No duh, Sherlock," Ron snorted.

Kim glared at him.

Zita quickly cut in. "We were working on the creation of a new type of clothing. We got the idea from Wade's design of the super suit he made you Kim. Felix was fascinated by how the suit tapped into your body and was almost like a separate entity, yet it worked with you in unison."

Kim, Ron, and Yori found some chairs in the living room and sat down as Zita continued.

"Felix is the foremost authority on nano technology, besides his mother of course, and he came up with the idea to weave nanites into fabric to create nanite cloth. This could be fashioned into a suit, which when worn, the individual's nervous system is tapped into by the millions of nanites in the suit. It stimulates the muscles and nerves and can make dead, or damaged tissue connect with the brain and move again. Felix wanted to give this to paraplegics and any other people with physical disabilities. We created some prototypes that were successful. Felix even tried on one of the suits. For the first time in his life, Felix was able to stand on his own two feet and walk around. It was a miracle."

Kim was floored by what she heard. Felix walking? This suit could make physical ailments obsolete and many people who couldn't walk or run would have that chance. Now she understood why this was under such a tight security. This nanite suit will change the world.

Zita continued. "However the early prototypes had an issue with sustaining power. After just a few minutes the nanites would lose power and the suit wouldn't work anymore. Felix found the solution. He borrowed a reactor design from a genius like himself named Tony Stark. He created nanites with this new reactor in them and now they can stay active for decades without refueling. We were also developing artificial limbs that can sync with the suit, so people with no arms or legs could move just as easily as we move our own limbs."

"I understand how you and Felix fit into this, but Monique? She's not really the science type," Kim questioned. She remembered how difficult it was for Monique to get through any science class in high school.

Zita giggled. "Yes, but she is an expert on fashion. Felix's initial designs for the suit were so bad that that a dead person wearing it would've come back to life just to take it off."

Kim cringed at the thought. She did not want to see that design.

"Monique had just graduated from the Fashion Institute in Milan and I approached her with the job of designing the suits. Not only would they be a one size fits all, but they would also be a total fashion statement." Zita grinned. "Monique jumped on board immediately. Since then she's been like a sister to me. She's really made some great designs. She was able to make the suits look like dresses, tank tops, jeans, and even tuxedos. I can't wait till she becomes a famous fashion designer."

"Who's funding this whole thing?" Ron asked.

That thought had crossed Kim's mind too.

"My mother-in-law, Megan Renton. She's funding all this herself. She has complete faith in us and has given us everything we need. When the suits are done and are ready for the market, Megan's company, Nano-Tech, will be the sole distributor. She's the only one we trust to handle it, since she won't be blinded by greed," Zita replied. "All the money we're going to make is going to charity to help other scientists with projects like ours."

Kim and Ron nodded together, both understanding that technology this advanced should be taken care of by the world leader in nano technology, Felix's mom. Felix, Monique, and Zita didn't care about money. They only wanted to help people and make the world a better place. It was amazing how good hearted they all were to let what would likely be millions of dollars in revenue go to charity instead of their own pockets.

They were saving the world too. Just in a different sort of way.

"Tell us when you realized Felix and Monique were taken," Yori pressed on.

Zita nodded. "I had gotten back from a meeting in Boston. Our technology is a closely guarded secret, but the government knew about it and had set up a meeting with me and some of their military representatives."

"Military!" Kim exclaimed incredulously. "You mean they want to make your suits into some kind of weapon?"

Zita nodded, a frown appearing on her face. "Yes. They knew that the nanites could be reprogrammed to enhance the human body's nervous system and give a man super human abilities. The nanites also can instinctually protect themselves, which makes the suits bullet and fireproof. It also, like your suit Kim, can repair itself if torn and is immune to any kind of electrical shock. We had been considering making suits for law enforcement and firefighters, but only as protection. We had no intention of giving the wearer super human speed or strength."

"I'm sure those military guys weren't happy," said Ron. "Can't they just take Felix's nanites when they go public and do what they want with them?"

Zita smiled. "They were… frustrated, but knew that we had full control of the technology and that they couldn't do anything about it. Felix had designed a failsafe system into each nanite. Should anyone try to tamper or hack the suit, the nanites would fry their own circuits and become useless. Only Felix and his mom know how to bypass that."

"Very handy," Yori replied. She took Ron's hand. The two gave each other a loving look.

Kim wanted to throw up. She felt like Ron and Yori were just flaunting now.

"I got back from the meeting sometime last night," Zita continued. "I went to bed at our real home in Middleton. Felix wasn't home yet, but that wasn't unusual for him. He would often come home late or he would spend the night at the lab. I called him before going to bed. He said he would see me in the morning."

"You're sure that was him?" Ron asked.

"I'm very sure. He called me by my pet name… Wraithmaster Slayer. Only a select few know that. Don't you dare tell anyone else," Zita warned, eying the trio.

All three covered their mouths, but only to keep themselves from laughing.

_That's Felix all right_, thought Ron.

"What about Monique? Did you talk to her too?" asked Kim.

"Yes I talked to her after calling Felix. She was home too, just going to bed. Our homes are only about four blocks apart. We would sometimes drive together to the lab."

Zita took some deep breaths before continuing. "I woke up and went to Monique's house. Her car was there, but she wasn't home. I had a key and went in, but she was gone. I was immediately concerned and called Felix at the lab, but I got no answer. I sped over to the lab as quickly as possible. When I got there I immediately began to feel that something wasn't right. I saw Felix's car and assumed he was still snoozing in the lab. I went in, but he wasn't in the bedroom. I walked around, calling for Felix, but I got no answer. Then I saw…"

She stood up and led the group down a long hallway and into the last room. As they entered, they were hit with a scene of chaos. Two metal tables were flipped over and shards of broken glass from what used to be test tubes and beakers were scattered all over the floor. A large refrigerator was open, with the door bend at an odd angle from being ripped off its hinges. It was empty and all its shelves had been yanked out forcefully.

"This," Zita finished. This was Felix's main workspace. I haven't touched anything, but all of the suits are gone and all of the nanites are missing too. Everything that Felix worked on in here is gone. I tried Monique's house again, but she's gone too."

"Have you called the police?" Ron asked, starting to walk in, with Yori behind him. They didn't mind the broken glass with their heavy soled feet. Kim followed, keeping her distance.

"No, I didn't want to risk them exposing the project. It's not ready yet. I only trust you guys to handle this. I told Megan what happened and your parents know also. They wanted you guys on this mission as well."

Kim and Ron turned and looked at her, their mouths open in surprise.

"Our parents know we're on this mission?" Kim asked, her heart racing.

"Megan and I told them. I had anticipated that you would take this mission. I'm sorry for assuming; they're the only ones besides us who know about this. They're family to us and we thought since you guys were going to see them they might as well know," Zita explained.

"Who said we were seeing them?" Ron demanded.

"Uh, Wade. He said that you two would be visiting your parents since you hadn't seen them in so long," Zita replied, sounding a bit confused.

_I'm going to kill him_, Kim and Ron thought.

Kim wasn't exactly thrilled that her parents already expected her. It just made the pressure of seeing them that much more intense. Ron had the exact same feelings. He also had no idea how they were going to handle Yori.

"I'm going to look around. See if anything else was disturbed," said Kim, walking out.

Ron put a hand up to acknowledge her. "Don't get lost. I know how hard it is for you to do things without someone holding your hand leading you along."

Kim stuck her tongue out at him behind his back.

"I saw that," Ron suddenly said, as Kim was halfway down the hallway.

"How the?" But Kim simply kept walking, not wanting to give him any more satisfaction.

Ron smirked at Yori. She simply looked at him, like he was a naughty kid. He went back to sifting through the debris, feeling a bit guilty for being mean to Kim. As much as he hated to admit it, Zita and Wdae had made good points. It had been three years. He wasn't ready to suddenly be best buds with Kim, but he could at least try to be nice to her. Who knows, she might even return the favor.

* * *

Kim walked into another room. This one was obviously Monique's workspace.

It was filled with colorful fabric and had scissors and tape measures lying on a table in the center. Next to one wall were several mannequins with different articles of clothing on them. On the opposite wall were dozens of sketches and drawings of dresses, suits, shirts, hats, and pants. Some were colored and others weren't.

Kim was amazed at how detailed and creative Monique had gotten over the years. She focused on one drawing in particular. It showed a faceless woman wearing a bright yellow dress. It had two green stripes going down the length with a purple one in between them. It was crimped at the bottom and the faceless woman also wore a pair of shoes that matched the dress perfectly. Kim would wear this in a heartbeat, even if it weren't Monique's design.

Maybe Monique would make one for her after she got her back.

Zita walked in, smiling at Kim's mesmerized face. "I had the same look when I first saw that. I wanted every piece of clothing she made."

"She only made the clothing for the nanite suits, right?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, she created the design, put it together, and Felix would insert the nanites into it," Zita replied.

"Then why take her? She's not a scientist. Felix would be the only person to kidnap, so why take her too?" Kim wondered. She placed her hand on Monique's drawing, as if it would maybe tell her the answer.

"I'm not sure," Zita said. "Unfortunately I don't think like a lunatic kidnapper."

Kim chuckled. "It's probably a good thing. Crazy doesn't suit you," she said smiling as a thought suddenly crossed her mind. "Though there's no evidence that this person is crazy. They're probably very clever. They might have taken Monique because she was a useful hostage or maybe she saw the person's face and they couldn't risk her exposing them."

"You can ask them that after you've beaten them to a pulp for messing with my husband and friend," Zita said through clenched teeth.

Kim nodded. "Oh, don't worry. That person is going to hurt for taking my friends."

* * *

Zita and Kim returned to Felix's destroyed room, where Yori and Ron were. Ron was leaning against the wall rubbing his chin in contemplation.

"Kim, have you noticed something weird about this whole thing?" Ron asked.

"You mean besides the fact that whoever did this kidnapped Monique when they didn't need to?"

Ron nodded.

"After looking at the whole place," Kim said, "nothing has been touched except this room, where all the nanites and the suits were. So that begs the question. How did they get in the lab without setting off any alarms or breaking anything?"

Ron grinned. "Good job, Possible."

Kim narrowed her eyes at him. "Thank you, Sensei. Do I get my gold sticky star now?" She spoke with a hint of venom in her voice.

Ron simply rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Look at what we found."

Ron and Yori had flipped over one of the tables. On the floor were four distinct scratch marks. They gave off a slightly greenish glow.

"Shego," Ron and Kim said together. They ignored each other's glares.

"Wade analyzed it and it's definitely her plasma signature," Ron added.

"But this isn't her style. She always makes a spectacle of her heists. The hanger would have holes in it and all the security systems would be destroyed to rub it in everyone's faces. This isn't brazen enough," Kim concluded.

"But Shego is smart enough to use someone as a means to an end," said Zita. "Monique was home when I got back. Shego could've kidnapped her at her house and then forced her to open the lab up, where she took Felix and the suits and then took all of them as leverage. She is that crafty after all."

"Maybe. We'll go check it out. Wade was able to pinpoint where she and Drakken are located. A small island in the middle of the Atlantic," Ron declared.

"Let's go have a chat with them then," Kim replied.

Rufus popped his head out of Ron's pocket and pumped his paw in the air. "Yeah!"

Kim and Ron smiled. Zita and Yori snickered.

After leaving the lab, they said goodbye to Zita, who said she would talk to their parents and tell them what they had discovered and that they would see them after their meeting with Drakken and Shego.

Kim and Ron were still nervous to see their parents, but they were also excited since they had both made this commitment. After three years, they had a lot to talk about.

To Be Continued.

* * *

Thank you all for being so patient. School is starting for me again soon so chapters might be a bit slow coming, but I'll do my very best to get them out as quickly as possible.

I want to thank **Momorulz**, **elyk36**, **RomanianPrincess**, **readerjunkie**, **Joe Stoppinghem**, **James MacPherson**, **Eddy13**, **CajunBear73** for reviewing. All you guys are awesome and I'm very honored for the support you've all given me. If I had money I'd buy all you guys naked mole rats so you can all have your own Rufus.

As always please enjoy and review! KingOAnime.


	5. Surprises

**One Size Doesn't Fit All**

**Chapter Five**

**Surprises**

"Hey, wanna race to Drakken's lair?" Kim challenged Ron over the communicator.

They were all flying in their respective aircraft over the United States and towards the Atlantic.

Ron could see the glint in Kim's eye on the screen. She was still competitive, which Ron liked. So was he. He smiled at her.

"You sure that bucket of loose wires can keep up?" Ron replied coolly.

Yori and Rufus instinctively held on, knowing what was coming next.

"The tweebs made a mean machine here, Ninja Boy," she fired back.

"There's a reason why it's called a Sloth, Kim."

Ron put the thrusters into overdrive and rocketed forward, leaving Kim behind.

Yori and Rufus held on, smiling and laughing at the thrill.

Ron flashed a quick look behind him and was shocked to see Kim keeping up. In fact, she was starting to gain on him!

Ron grinned at Yori. He flipped open a panel in between them. A red button appeared. This was the special button that Wade had designed for his jet to go even faster using a mixture of nuclear fuel and some other chemicals. He would leave Kim sputtering on his exhaust.

He pressed the button and the jet zoomed ahead even faster. Kim disappeared from view. The jet's computer system could track ahead and make corrections if there were any birds or jets in the way. After a few minutes, Ron shut off ludicrous speed, as he liked to call it.

They were now over the Atlantic, just a few miles from the island. He looked at Yori, who was still trying to fix her hair that was now slightly askew.

"You look nice that way," Ron said.

Yori gave him a half grin and kissed him. "Flattery will get you no where, Ron. It really wasn't a fair race once you used that," she replied gesturing to the button.

"Hey, she challenged me. She should've known what to expect. He old car may fly, but it's not as high tech as our baby," he replied, stroking the dash.

Yori rolled her eyes. "Men and their toys."

Rufus nodded with her.

A half an hour later, they had arrived at the island.

Just as Ron was about to scan the island for any booby traps or hidden turrets, he saw Kim's Sloth already on the north side of the island. She was standing on the beach waving at them. Even from far away Ron could see Kim's smug smile.

After touching down next to her, Ron, Yori, and Rufus hopped out. Ron's face was a mixture of shock and denial.

"How did you get here first? I totally left you in the dust!"

Kim winked at him. "Oh Ron, did you forget that Wade worked on _both _our vehicles? Don't you think he would've installed the same tech in _both_ as well?"

"You have a ludicrous speed button too," Ron concluded.

Kim raised an eyebrow. "Well, I don't call it that, but yeah and I also have a cloaking device as well."

Ron's pride was slightly bruised, but he realized that he should've known better.

"Good race Kim," Ron said, a fake smile plastered on his face.

Kim walked up to him and whapped him on the back of his head with her open palm.

"What was that for?" Ron demanded.

"Don't smile like that ever again. It's creepy," Kim snickered. "You looked like some warped doll."

Ron rolled his eyes. She used to hit him like that when they were married. It was sort of her way of telling him that he was being or doing something stupid. He hadn't had anyone hit him like that for years. He hated when did that. He wanted to tell her to not do it again, but decided that he had already made the choice to be nice to her and arguing with her over something like a light slap on the back of the head was ridiculous and childish.

* * *

The group walked into the jungle towards the energy reading where Drakken's lair was located. The island was small. Someone could easily jog around the whole island in the morning over a dozen times and it wouldn't even be lunchtime yet.

Kim looked at her Kimmunicator, as the reading slowly got stronger. They couldn't see anything yet. She had tried to spot Drakken's lair from the air, but the jungle was too thick and there was some kind of energy field at the center of the island that blocked her instruments.

She had scanned the island for any traps, but received no hostility when she landed, except for a few curious birds. It was too easy for her liking. Drakken always had some kind of trick up his sleeve.

As if reading her mind, Ron said, "This feels like a trap. Drakken likes these kinds of tricks."

Kim nodded, surprised at how accurate his thought was to hers. "But we know it's a trap so it won't be much of a surprise."

"Unless he knows we know it's a trap and has another trap set up for the other trap to confuse us," Ron replied.

"Please Ron." Kim pretended to hold her head in pain.

Yori mimicked her. Rufus was holding his head in real pain just trying to think about Ron's statement.

After a few more minutes the readings were off the charts. The group pushed past some thick foliage and was surprised to see a quaint-looking two-story house in the middle of a large clearing.

The house was a dark blue and a freshly manicured lawn sat inside a white picket fence. It looked like something out of _Leave it to Beaver_. The bright sun shone down on the house, causing its glossy paint to reflect the sunlight.

Kim and Ron both were confused. Not just at the house, but at how they couldn't have seen it from the air. They were sure that when they scanned the island for any landmarks, all they saw was some beach and a whole lot of jungle.

"A hologram?" Kim speculated.

Ron shrugged. He put on his hood and activated his special goggles. After a moment he removed them. "Looks pretty solid. I can't look inside, but I think it's real."

"This says trap all over," Yori added. "Does he think that we are really that gullible?"

"This is Drakken we're talking about," Kim replied simply.

"Well regardless, we need to think of what we should do," said Ron.

"How about we just go up and ring the doorbell?" Yori suggested.

Ron and Kim looked at her as if she had just turned purple.

"Drakken will be expecting us to sneak in somehow, but I doubt he would think we would waltz up and ring the bell."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. I say let's go for it," Kim said.

The group slowly crept to through the front yard, expecting lasers to pop out at any second, but there was nothing. They then arrived at the porch, where the white front door was in front of them.

Kim lightly stomped on the porch, expecting there to be a trap door with alligators or mutated squids in a slimy watery pit, but it was solid.

Ron looked at Kim and Yori, who nodded, as they got into position. Rufus remained in Yori's pocket, ready to surprise anyone who might hurt his friends. Ron rang the doorbell. It gave off a light little chime song that lasted for a few seconds. There was no response. Ron looked at the women, who nodded as he rang it a second time. As it ended it echoed loudly and made the scene seem tenser.

* * *

The doorknob twisted open. They were ready for anything, but not for seeing Drakken in a green polo shirt and khaki pants.

Drakken looked like he was about to faint. "Please tell me this is a hallucination," he begged.

"Sorry, Drakken. It's over," Kim said, getting ready for his minions to pounce.

"What's over?" Drakken asked, looking around.

"Don't play dumb," Ron said.

"Who's playing," Drakken replied. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"So you haven't committed any crimes lately?"

"Um, no."

No one believed him and he could see it. "Come in then and you'll see I have nothing to hide."

No one moved.

He sighed. "It's not a trap, okay? I just want to prove that I'm not a criminal anymore."

He walked inside, leaving the front door open. The group exchanged glances, but knew they had no choice. They were still on their guard as they entered the house.

The inside was just as shocking as Drakken's attire. It was all so… normal. There was a small library with bookshelves on every wall and a few chairs in the middle, surrounding an oak table. The kitchen looked like any other kitchen and the living room was fitted with a tv, a couch, and some flower wallpaper.

Drakken ushered them to the couch. Ron, Kim, and Yori sat down. Drakken sat across from them.

"You look tense," Drakken smirked.

"Just waiting for this couch to turn into a mutant monster or a battalion of your goons to ambush us," Ron replied coldly.

Drakken gave a heavy sigh. "I'm not a criminal anymore, okay? I'm serious. I haven't done villainy for years. We got out of that game to live normal lives."

"You call living in a two-story house, with flower wallpaper, in the middle of a jungle, which sits in the middle of an island in the Atlantic Ocean normal?" Kim questioned.

"All right, normal-ish," he replied. "By the way, how did you guys manage to find us? I put up an energy shield to mask our presence from any wandering eyes."

"Wade," Kim answered simply.

"He said you would've been almost impossible to find, but you set the energy level a little too high. Normally no one would think much of it, but if someone was trying to locate you, then you're lit up like a Christmas tree," Ron added.

Drakken nodded. " I thought so. Even when I'm not committing evil acts, I'm a fool.

"Did you say us?" Yori asked, remembering Drakken's words.

"Drew!" A shrill voice cut through the house. Kim recognized it instantly.

"In the living room Go Bear," Drakken sang.

"Did you see to that doorbell prob…"

Shego looked at the group horrified. They almost couldn't contain themselves. She was dressed in a very summery blouse with a pair of faded blue jeans. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" She coughed. "This is hell, it has to be."

"Sorry Shego, this is very real and very enjoyable," Kim grinned at her ultimate rival.

"Say that again, Princess," Shego snarled. She fired up her hands and got ready to attack her red headed nemesis when Drakken jumped in between them.

"Please Go Bear."

"Don't call me that in front of them!" she yelled, her hands getting more fired up.

"I'm sorry Shego, please. If you and Possible fight, you'll take out half the house. Think about how long it took us to get settled down here, think about how you designed and arranged everything so perfectly."

Heyes nearly popping out of her head. Drakken cowered; ready for the blow that would surely end his life, but Shego took several deep breaths, and then extinguished her hands.

"You're right," she said looking at Drakken. She glared at Kim. "I'm above all that now, Kimmie. Now why don't you tell me why you're here and how you found us."

Kim, Ron, and Yori explained how they found them and then explained to them why they were there. They left out huge chunks of the story and only gave them the basics in case they were behind this.

Shego and Drakken looked at each other, then smiled.

"Well, we didn't kidnap your little friends," Shego said. "Drakken and I don't do that kind of stuff anymore. We've been on this island for the past year and a half."

"Surely you must have a way of getting off," Kim pressed.

"There's a hovercraft in the garage," Drakken replied. "But we haven't used it for months. You can check."

"You said that my plasma signature was found at the scene?" Shego asked.

Kim nodded.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but anyone can copy my plasma and frame me for a crime. I'm still popular among the villains you know. You can search the house if you like. Search anything you want, but you won't find anything here."

The group dispersed and searched the area. Using their communicators, they scanned every inch of the house and the surrounding area, but everything came up empty. Kim had Wade check out the hovercraft and confirmed that it had not been used for some time and there was no other form of transportation anywhere.

Ron and Kim glanced at each other, feeling defeated.

Shego smiled at them. "See? No friends, no evil acts, no criminals. Are you happy now? Now you can leave and never tell anyone about where we are."

"I guess we were wrong," said Yori, solemnly. "We apologize for intruding and wish you the best of luck on your future endeavors."

After giving a small bow, she turned and walked out the front door. Ron followed her, his head turning to gaze at Shego's outfit. He bit his tongue when he saw her looking at him.

Kim just glared at Shego. She hated giving her rival any satisfaction, but she knew she was beat here. She turned on her hell and stomped out, her face burning.

"See you never, Kimmie!" Shego called as she slammed the door.

"I'd like to show her that I can still kick her butt," Kim said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry guys," Ron said. "It was my fault for sending us on a wild goose chase."

"No it wasn't," Yori replied, holding his hand lovingly.

"It was the only lead we had, even if it was bogus," Kim added, turning away.

The sun was starting to fall as the group made their way back to their waiting vehicles.

"I say lets call it for tonight," Kim suggested. "We can meet back at the lab tomorrow morning. Eight all right for you two?"

"Fine with us," Ron said.

Kim hugged Yori goodbye. "It was great seeing you again Yori. Keep him in line, will you?"

Ron rolled his eyes.

Rufus popped out and hugged Kim's face. Kim scratched his ears. "You too, buddy."

He purred, then went back to the pocket.

Kim and Ron looked at each other. Neither of them moved for a few moments and there was a lingering silence between them. They coughed a few times before Ron extended his hand.

"Well, it's been an eventful day. I wasn't expecting to see you or talk to you ever again, but I'm glad we did."

Kim gave him a genuine smile, taking his hand. "This doesn't mean we're friends though."

"Oh, no!" Ron said quickly. "We're just…partners."

Kim chuckled. "I can live with that."

* * *

Kim sighed as she headed home. She had switched on the autopilot and was reclining in her chair, thinking about the crazy day she had.

Crazy? It was probably the most insane day she ever experienced. Not only were two of her friends kidnapped, but she was forced to partner up with her ex-husband. The biggest shocker of the day, however, wasn't the fact that Drakken and Shego had gone straight, or that Shego wore jeans and a blouse, but the fact that she actually kind of enjoyed Ron's company in the end. It made her head spin.

This was the guy that she swore she would beat to a bloody pulp if she ever saw him again for breaking her heart. Instead, she teams up with him and shakes his hand. What a day indeed.

She still didn't like him, but she was willing to bear his existence for a little while longer, until they saved their friends. Then she could go back to the way things were, with him as far away from her as possible.

She did feel bad about not seeing her parents today, but it was late and she would see them tomorrow. Hopefully.

As she was about take a small cat nap, she suddenly shot up in her chair, stiff as a board. There was something in her pocket…and it was moving.

To Be Continued.

* * *

Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Lots of excitement and craziness at my house.

I'd like to thank **James MacPherson**, **CajunBear73**, **RomanianPrincess**, and **Eddy13**. Thank you guys for being so patient. Have some Diablo sauce, on me.

Hopefully the next chapter will be up in another month or so. Finger crossed and as always please enjoy and don't forget to review! KingOAnime.


	6. A Cheese Closet!

**One Size Doesn't Fit All**

**Chapter Six**

**A Cheese Closet!**

Kim carefully felt around the outside of her pocket. Whatever was inside squirmed a bit. Immediately her mind raced to try and think of what was in her pocket and how it got there.

Shego never got close enough to put anything on her. Kim wouldn't give her the chance, but Drakken had been close enough at least twice. He could have slipped something into her pocket. But there lay a paradox. Drakken was an evil genius, but he wasn't very bright and he certainly wasn't sneaky. There was no way he could have slipped something into her pocket without her noticing.

She couldn't sit around and keep wondering how and who put something in her pocket. There _was_ something in her pocket, something alive, and she needed to find out now.

Being as cautious as she could be, she carefully felt around inside, ready at a moment's notice to yank her hand out. The object was soft, fleshy… and warm. She could feel a heartbeat and… whiskers? All at once she knew what this was. Or rather _who_ this was. She had felt his naked body more times than she could count.

"Rufus!" she cried, yanking the naked mole rat out of her pocket. He yawned a bit before waving at Kim.

"Hi," he squeaked.

"What are you doing here?" Kim demanded.

Rufus jumped on her face, hugging her tightly and chattering away.

Kim understood. He hadn't seen her for several years and he only got to see her for a few hours today. He wanted to spend more time with her. He missed her.

"I don't know if Ron will approve, Rufus. We still don't like each other too much and I'm sure he won't listen to me if I explain," she said.

Rufus looked at her with big, sad eyes. His bottom lip quivered just slightly.

"Oh, you're good," Kim replied, unable to take his puppy dog pout. "It's all right with me, we have to call Ron though. He's going to find out one way or another."

Rufus nodded in reluctance, not wanting to go home just yet.

Kim called him up.

"What's up Kim?" Ron asked as his face appeared on screen. The tone in his voice displayed his slight annoyance, even though Kim hadn't said anything yet.

"Just thought you'd like to know that I have a little stowaway."

Rufus popped on screen and waved.

"What are you doing with Kim, Rufus?" Ron nearly screamed.

"He wanted to spend more time with me, Ron. He hasn't seen me in years. I didn't realize he was with me until just now," Kim replied, sounding as sweet as she can.

"Sneaky ninja mole rat." Ron frowned.

"There's no point in us turning around, he can stay with me for the night. I'll give him back tomorrow when we meet up again?" Kim suggested.

Ron was about to object, but received a double dose of puppy dog pouts from Kim and Rufus. Even being a master ninja, there was still no technique to counter that and he crumbled immediately.

"All right, but you and I are having a serious talk tomorrow, buddy," Ron said sternly.

Rufus nodded energetically jumping up and down with pure joy.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he's safe," Kim said.

"He's a ninja Kim, he can handle himself, but he's on a strict diet, so no junk food at all. That also means cheese. Okay?"

"Yes sir," Kim saluted, half-seriously.

Ron narrowed his eyes. "I mean it Kim."

"Okay, we gotta go, we'll see you tomorrow, bye!" Kim and Rufus quickly waved as the screen suddenly went blank.

Ron stared at the black screen for a second, feeling like a parent who just let his child go with the crazy aunt with no restraints. "What have I done?" he dreaded.

"You let Rufus enjoy some time with Kim," replied Yori, "Everything will be fine, Ron. Besides, we can enjoy ourselves when we get home." She lovingly put her hand on his leg and kissed his cheek several times.

Ron grinned, his fears about Kim and Rufus fading away in Yori's kisses.

* * *

Rufus could barely sit still as Kim drove her car into the underground embassy parking lot. Kim flashed her I.D. and the embassy security guard approved it. She explained to him about Rufus and how she wanted him to be permitted entrance to the embassy. Kim knew it wouldn't be a problem.

After a quick phone call, the guard replied, "It's all taken care of Miss Possible. Bruce will want to do a quick check of the guest before he's allowed admittance."

"Thanks, Donald," Kim said, waving goodbye.

Rufus sat on Kim's shoulder, as the two made their way to the elevator. Kim imputed her code into a keypad next to it. A green light lit up and the elevator doors opened. They rode up two stories to the embassy entrance, which was guarded by seven men, a metal detector, and several cameras.

The head of embassy security, Bruce Dawson, was there waiting for them.

"Great to see you back, Miss Possible," he said, in a cheery tone. "And I understand we have a guest?"

"Yes, this is Rufus. He's one of my best and oldest friends," Kim motioned to him.

Bruce was used to strange, and amazingly a naked mole rat in a ninja outfit was tame compared to other sights he'd seen. He had known Kim ever since she came to work for the Ambassador and he trusted her completely.

He extended his hand and shook Rufus's paw. "It's nice to meet you Rufus. Welcome to the American Embassy."

Rufus chattered what Bruce guessed was a thank you.

As Kim and Rufus made their way to the metal detector, Kim removed her keys, earrings, and Kimmunicator. Rufus looked unsure at first, but after a quick reassurance from Kim, he removed his sword and outfit.

Bruce was about to object to the weapon being brought into the embassy, but when he saw that it was no bigger then a toothpick, he felt that it posed no real danger. Besides, if Kim Possible was okay with it then he was too.

Kim and Rufus collected their belongings after they passed through and the two waved goodbye to the guards as they took another elevator to the fifth floor.

Kim stood outside the door of her office, hoping that her earlier prayers had been answered. When she saw the same chaotic state she had left it in she sighed. Maybe she hadn't prayed hard enough.

"Sorry about the mess, buddy," said Kim.

Rufus hopped off her shoulder and looked around for a second before chattering his approval.

Kim chuckled. "I'm glad you like it. Wait till you see the Ambassador's office. I've got some cleaning up to do first, so why don't you go down to the kitchen?"

Rufus frowned, Ron's ominous words echoing in his mind.

"I won't tell him if you don't," Kim whispered, grinning at him.

The mole rat's eye's lit up. He leapt onto Kim's face and hugged her.

"Second floor, last door in the back. I'll phone the staff about your arrival," said Kim. Rufus was about to sprint out the door, when Kim added, "I hope you still love cheese because they've got a cheese closet with over four hundred varieties."

Rufus nearly fainted, but recovered and was out of the office quicker then Kim could yell, "All you can eat!"

Kim smiled, shaking her head. "So much of Ron in him." She immediately regretted saying it as it brought back painful memories of Ron.

She put her hair into a ponytail and began cleaning her office to erase the painful thoughts. After a few minutes, she was just starting to make a dent when she heard her door creak open.

At first she thought it was Rufus, but was surprised to see the Ambassador instead.

"Katherine?" Kim looked at her watch. "I thought the banquet wasn't over for another hour."

"I got a reprieve," she joked. "The Prime Minister loved the speech by the way. I told him you wrote it and he was very interested in meeting with you. I'm having breakfast with him tomorrow."

"I'd love to, but I'm meeting my partner tomorrow. Our mission isn't finished yet," Kim replied, as she put down a stack of papers on her desk. "I'm really sorry."

"Say no more, I understand. A partner, hmmm," Katherine's lips curved upward. "That's a first, must be some big mission."

"Well it was a surprise for me too, but seeing how two of my friends were kidnapped, I can't say I don't appreciate it."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Kim. You can take more time off if you wish, I'll understand."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that, but thanks," Kim said.

Katherine walked over to Kim and hugged her, softly stroking her hair. "You'll get them back. Failure isn't in your vocabulary," she said in a sweet and soothing tone.

Kim held onto the hug, imagining she was hugging her mother. The day's events had all finally hit her like a slap in the face. She wanted to hold her parents again, she wanted to joke with her brothers, she wanted to not let Rufus go back for another month, and she wanted to even try and mend some kind of relationship with Ron, even though just thinking about him brought back a pain that was worst then any she had ever endured in any mission. She wanted to get her friends back, get back in touch with all the others she discarded and forgot about and never let them slip away ever again.

Kim finally let go, holding back the urge to cry.

"How about I help you with your clean up?" Katherine asked, putting her hair up like Kim's.

"The Ambassador, cleaning up an office?" said Kim, looking unconvinced.

"Don't let the tabloids know about it, they will crucify me!" she replied, dramatically putting her hand on her chest in Shakespearean fashion.

Both women burst into laughter.

* * *

Kim and Katherine began to gather all the papers and knick-knacks that were strewn everywhere and put them back into order.

"Thank you, Katherine. For everything," Kim said.

"You're like a daughter to me, Kim. It's nothing," Katherine replied, sweetly.

Kim took another stack of papers and put them on her desk. The space was finally starting to look like an office again.

She turned to see Katherine's dark, brown eyes staring at her. Kim was still smiling when the pair of hands wrapped around her throat.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Hey, everyone! I am so sorry for the incredibly late update. College reading and homework have dominated 99% of my life and I've barely had time for the other 1%! I'm starting to get a slack on school work, so I'm hoping to get more writing done. Like I said before, **I'm not stopping**. I will keep writing because you wonderful readers still enjoy my stories and that's what is important.

Thank you to **HarrylovesGinny09**, **readerjunkie**, **Joe Stoppinghem**, **CajunBear73**, **Eddy13**, and **James MacPherson** for the reviews.

Please review this chapter and please keep being awesome. KingOAnime.


	7. A Shimmering Clue?

**One Size Doesn't Fit All**

**Chapter Seven**

**A Shimmering Clue?**

"Wha…?" Kim started to say before the hands tightened, cutting off Kim's air. Kim looked at Katherine in shock.

The Ambassador gave her no reaction and threw her onto the desk, the pile of papers Kim had just neatly stacked falling to the floor once again.

Kim knew she had just over a minute before she would black out and thought quickly. She first attempted to pry Katherine's hands off, but to Kim's surprise, her grip was like steel and she couldn't even remove one finger from her throat.

Kim desperately gasped for air as she moved to Plan B. She balled her hand up into a fist and socked Katherine right across the jaw.

Her head whipped to one side from the blow, but Kim was again surprised when Katherine simply turned her head back to its original position and continued strangling her. Katherine's cheek was bleeding, but she didn't seem to notice or care. Her hair had come undone and covered part of her face, giving her this animalistic look. Her entire face was void of any emotion, making Kim that much more terrified.

Kim tried again, but got the same result. Now she was panicking. She had no leverage to use her legs and vault Katherine off of her and her strength was almost gone. The edges of her vision were starting to become blurry.

She attempted one last punch, but she was too weak and her arms fell limply by her sides before she could muster one last punch. Her vision was almost completely black, but she could just make out Katherine's cold, robotic stare. She couldn't understand why this was happening. Why Katherine was doing this or if this was even the real Katherine. She only knew this was the end.

Then Kim's throat was released. She gasped as she fell onto the floor, coughing and struggling to take in breaths of air. She attempted to stand, but her legs gave out. She felt lightheaded and her throat was on fire every time she sucked in a breath. She craned her neck to see two blurry images moving around the room. Once her vision began to clear she saw who had just saved her life.

Rufus was nimbly jumping around from Katherine's shoulders to her head. His small katana was embedded halfway into her right hand, but she didn't bother to notice. Kim had never seen Rufus perform such acrobatic feats before. Ninjas were awesome.

Kim's heart suddenly jumped to her worn out throat when she saw Rufus finally get caught in Katherine's bloody grip. Rufus's face contorted in pain and turned purple as Katherine attempted to squeeze him to death. Rufus's arms were pinned to his side and he couldn't retrieve his sword, which was just an inch from grasp.

Kim used the edge of the desk to stand up and steady herself. Her legs felt like wet noodles, but she persevered. She picked up the heavy brass lamp from the floor and wobbled behind Katherine. She took one deep breath, then lifted the lamp and brought it down on the back of the Ambassador's head. Rufus was released and Katherine crumpled to the ground face first.

Kim fell back down, her legs giving out again. Rufus held his sides in pain.

"You okay buddy?" Kim asked him through her coarse voice.

Rufus nodded. He moved to Katherine's hand and removed his sword in one swift motion. He cautiously poked her with it before nodding in satisfaction. He carefully wiped the blood onto his sleeve and sheathed his weapon. He hurried to Kim and hopped on her shoulder, trying to massage her neck.

Kim sighed as Rufus's technique made it a bit easier to breath. "Thanks, Rufus. Where did you learn to massage like this?"

Rufus looked at Kim and winked. "Yamanouchi," he squeaked.

"Thank God for naked ninja mole rats," Kim said. It was official. Kim wanted to be a ninja.

As Kim and Rufus stood up the office door swung open violently and a dozen embassy security agents swarmed in with guns drawn.

"What happened in here?" Bruce demanded, seeing the Ambassador on the floor and Kim and her friend looking a little worse for wear.

Kim knew how this looked, but attempted to explain it as best as she saw it. "That person is impersonating the Ambassador and attacked us," she replied in her raspy voice.

The agents looked at each other. Kim could see that they were finding this hard to swallow. She understood their disbelief. If she were in their position, she would find the whole situation difficult to comprehend too. They had to have been there to believe it.

"Put the… imposter into custody," Bruce finally said to two of his men. He turned to Kim. "I'm going to have to put you and your friend into custody as well until this whole thing can be sorted out." He sounded like it was hard to say.

Rufus barked in disapproval.

"No, Rufus. He's right. Look at it his way," Kim said.

Rufus squeaked begrudgingly in defeat.

Kim moved in between two agents, while Rufus stayed on her shoulder. He growled at one of them as they tried to grab at him. The agent thought twice and pulled back his hand after seeing him grab the hilt of his sword. Bruce thought it was unnecessary to handcuff them. He didn't even have Rufus's size.

The two agents helping the limp body of Katherine were having some difficulty with the dead weight, but that changed when Katherine suddenly jolted to life.

To everyone's amazement she picked the agents up with each of her arms and hurled them into the opposite walls. The rest of them aimed their weapons at her and Kim and Rufus readied themselves for her to attack.

"Ambassador McArthur?" Bruce inquired, still not sure if this was real or not.

The Ambassador looked around the room for a second before settling her gaze on Kim. For the first time her face showed feeling, but it was a wicked smile of malice.

Kim felt a chill go down her spine. She had never seen that smile on Katherine's face before. It looked so unnatural.

Before anyone could react, Katherine turned around and, using the desk as a springboard, leaped out through the window.

Everyone rushed to the crashed window, the shock still on their faces. They were even more shocked when they saw Katherine land on the ground with no apparent injuries. She had just survived five stories and didn't have a scratch on her.

She quickly glanced up at the shocked faces staring at her from the windows, then ran down the busy street, past several startled pedestrians, and disappeared around the corner.

Regardless of the impossibility, Bruce didn't have time to ponder it. He grabbed his walkie-talkie. "All units, an assassin impersonating the Ambassador has just fled the embassy she was last seen going down Routara Avenue. She is on foot and is extremely dangerous. I want all men combing the area now!"

He turned, facing Kim, Rufus, and his still shocked men. The two that were thrown were unhurt, but clearly shocked by the while thing.

"You men, go with everyone else and search for that imposter. Kim, it looks like you were telling the truth, I'm sorry I ever doubted you," he said, sounding embarrassed.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Bruce. It's your job to be suspicious. Of everyone," Kim replied, her voice still sounding raspy.

"Let's get you and your friend some medical attention."

* * *

The embassy's infirmary was as state of the art as any of the world's best hospitals and was controlled by one of the United State's most renowned doctors, Dr. Alana Watson.

She had been around the world to many of the globe's worst war zones and natural disaster areas to care for the sick and injured. Being in these inhospitable environments with little or no government help made her very resourceful and many people nicknamed her Dr. McGuyver. A nickname she first despised, but later grew to honor and respect.

"You're going to be fine, Kim," Dr. Watson said sweetly. "There's no internal bleeding and your vocal cords are compressed a bit, but they'll recover in a few hours and your voice will return to normal. You'll have a nasty bruise on your neck as well, but I'm going to apply some ointment so it won't be so visible."

"Thank you, Doctor," Kim wheezed, rubbing her sore throat. "How's Rufus?"

Watson smiled warmly. "Oh your little friend is going to be okay. He has two bruised ribs, but by the way he's been hopping and flipping around this office, I'd say that it's not that bad." She scratched his ears gingerly. He purred in response.

Kim sighed in relief.

After the doctor wrapped Kim's neck in some gauze and had her sing a few notes of "The Wheels on the Bus Go Round and Round," to test her voice, she cleared Kim and Rufus with the order that they get some rest.

Kim had every intention of following that order after she had called Wade. After leaving the infirmary and heading to her bedroom, she called him knowing how he would react.

"Kim what happened? Are you and Rufus okay?" Wade asked a few seconds after his face appeared and he saw Kim's neck wrapped up.

"We're both okay, someone impersonating Katherine tried to strangle me to death a few minutes ago. She got away, but left a blood sample." Kim held up the slide that contained her attacker's blood that she recovered from Rufus's sleeve. "I'd like an analysis please and thank you."

Wade scanned the sample and typed furiously on his keyboard. "It'll probably take a few hours."

"No big," Kim replied. "Call me as soon as you've found something."

"Kim," Wade added, just before she signed off, "you should call Ron about this."

"Uh, I think I'd like to keep this little event on the down low for now if that's okay with you Wade," Kim replied. Even though she was glad and grateful that Rufus had saved her life, she was sure Ron would hang it over her head somehow and wanted to avoid that.

"Kim." Wade's suddenly stern voice almost made her jump. "You _need_ to call him and tell him this. Trust me."

"Okay," Kim said, a little concerned by her friend's serious tone.

She glanced at Rufus. He shrugged his shoulders as Kim tentatively called Ron.

Ron did not look happy when his face appeared on screen. "What Kim?" he said in an annoyed voice. "I'm kind of busy at the moment."

Kim bristled at Ron's attitude, but tried to remain cordial. "Wade wanted me to call you. Rufus and I were attacked a little while ago. Some imposter posing as my boss and friend tried to kill us. So I'm so sorry if I'm keeping you from your busy schedule." Her last sentence dripped with sarcasm.

"Is Rufus okay?" Ron asked simply, as if he didn't notice her tone.

Kim frowned, wanting to slap that smug face of his. "Yes and _I'm _fine too thank you, but they got away. We haven't located the real Ambassador and we're trying to retrace her steps to see where and how she might have been kidnapped and replaced."

Kim saw Ron's expression change and she heard him mumble something under his breath.

"What?"

"Yori and I have been having some problems as well," he replied, sounding troubled. "We have about two hundred Yamanouchi graduates who work out in the field. They're on all seven continents and do what you and I do, just on a smaller scale and they report to Yamanouchi exclusively. They all have tracking devices on them so we can monitor their situations and make sure they're safe. Wade designed the system that tracks all of them, but as soon as Yori and I landed in Yamanouchi, we were informed that all of those signals were cut off."

"What do you mean?" Kim questioned.

Ron huffed. "I mean that all our field agents just disappeared. Wade did a diagnostic on the computer system that tracks them, but he said it's working perfectly and there was nothing blocking the signal. All two hundred of my agents just turned off their trackers. Simultaneously." He emphasized the last word.

"This can't be a coincidence," Kim concluded.

"That's was I was just thinking," Ron agreed. "But how do any of these events connect to Felix and Monique's kidnapping?"

"I have no idea, but we should stick with our plan and meet back at the lab tomorrow morning. We may have missed something," Kim suggested.

Ron nodded, his apparent frustration starting to ebb away. "Okay, I'll see if we can get any of our agents back up or figure out what's going on here."

She was about to end the call when Ron interrupted her.

"And Kim…I'm glad you're all right. I can't have my partner dying on me."

He grinned at her the way he used to when they were still together. It always made her feel better and any lasting effects she had from her attempted murder disappeared. She rolled her eyes at him, but in a playful way like she used to do when they were Team Possible.

"Get some rest Ninja Boy."

She turned off the device, but the Kimmunicator beeped a second later. It was Wade with frantic news.

"I just analyzed the blood sample you gave me, Kim."

"That was fast," Kim commented. "I thought it was going to take a few hours."

"It was pretty easy," he quickly replied, his mouth going a mile a minute. "It was human blood, so no to a robot or synthodrone, but when I scanned it I found that it isn't cloned blood either," he had to stop to take a breath.

"What are you saying Wade?" Kim demanded, already knowing the answer.

"That person who attacked you was the _real_ ambassador."

It took Kim a few seconds to register what Wade had just said. She couldn't believe it. No, she didn't want to believe it.

"That's not possible Wade, she was able to lift two grown men off the ground in each arm. She survived a five story fall like it was a simple skip over a puddle!" Her voice had progressively gotten louder to the point where she was practically shouting at Wade by the end.

"I know how impossible it sounds Kim, but the analysis doesn't lie. You know how good I am. It was Katherine. Now that doesn't mean it was _all_ her. She was probably under some kind of mind control device and her hulk-like strength may have been some kind of mutation a villain did to her. Perfectly reversible."

Kim knew he was trying to make her feel better, but she still couldn't believe someone would stoop so low as to use Katherine as an assassin to kill one of her best friends. She feared what might have happened to Felix and Monique. Where they now like Katherine? Were they even still alive?

No, she couldn't afford to think like that. It wasn't her style. She was an optimist. She learned from Katherine and her family that anything was possible.

Especially for a Possible.

"I'll tell Ron and Yori about this tomorrow. Thanks for cheering me up." She smiled fervidly.

"I'll be in touch," Wade replied as he signed out.

Kim glanced at Rufus who was slowly rubbing his belly, but not because of the pain.

"Did you see the cheese closet yet?"

Rufus shook his head sadly. "Nope."

"Come on. I'm having a hankering for smoked gouda with some provolone and swiss on the side."

Rufus cheered as the two made their way to cheese heaven.

* * *

The next morning Ron and Yori arrived at the airfield first. All night they had tried to reach any of the missing field agents, but to no such luck. He tried to get some sleep, but even with Yori comforting him, he got very little.

Ron also wondered why someone would pose as the Ambassador and try to kill Kim. He knew that all these events were connected, but he couldn't see it. Maybe there was a clue they had missed at the lab.

Kim arrived a few minutes later. Rufus was reluctant to leave Kim's side, but Kim reassured him that she wasn't going anywhere and he felt much better as he hopped back into Ron's pocket. Her voice had returned to normal and her bandages were gone. She had a faint bruise, but it was hardly noticeable. She then explained to Yori and Ron about the development Wade uncovered about Katherine.

"That changes things a bit," Yori commented. "She must have been under the influence of mind control. Maybe that's what's happened to our agents, Ron."

Ron lightly shrugged. "Could be."

"Anything new come up about them?" Kim asked.

Ron slowly shook his head. "We have friends in some of the Asian governments, who are privy to our agents and their missions, but they've had no luck. The agents have completely disappeared without a trace. It's as if they simply stood up and walked away."

"Some of them have families and children. They are very worried about the situation," Yori added. Her voice was filled with anguish.

Kim understood why she was so distraught. Everyone at Yamanouchi is like family. So if one single agent gets hurt or goes missing, it's a big deal to everyone. And with two hundred disappearing, the pain must be very palpable for both Yori and Ron. From what she understood, he trained many of the graduates.

"We'll find them, just like we'll find Katherine, and Felix and Monique. They'll all be home safe and sound and we'll look back on it and have a laugh," Kim proclaimed.

"Yeah!" Rufus cheered in response.

Ron and Yori smiled as they held each other affectionately.

Kim didn't know why, but it bothered her to see the two of them show any affection for each other. She had divorced Ron and didn't even like him anymore, so why did she feel this pit in her stomach?

"Thank you for that, Kim," Yori replied, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Kim simply smiled back.

After Zita joined them, they also told her everything that had happened.

"Maybe that's why they kidnapped Monique. This could all be to target you two," she suggested.

Kim and Ron nearly fell over. They both couldn't believe how blind they had been. Why hadn't they seen it before? It made so much sense. Monique's kidnapping didn't seem to make sense until they put it into a personal context. Then it became crystal clear.

The problem was their anger towards each other had clouded their judgment and their ability to see that simple fact. They both felt stupid for giving in to such childish quips.

"Kidnapping two of our best friends," Ron said.

"Then making sure we knew it was personal by using Katherine to attack me and making your field agents disappear," Kim finished.

"Now we know it's someone from our past. When we were still Team Possible. Let's see if we can find out who."

They quickly ran the inky, pitch black gauntlet and entered the lab, with a new feeling of purpose.

The group searched the entire lab from top to bottom. Wade scanned above and below the lab for any holes or secret passages they might have missed. They even checked the plumbing of the toilets, but nothing new appeared to them.

After almost two hours of searching all of them sat in the living room to take a break.

"I don't think there is anything here," Yori commented, sipping a glass of water.

"There has to be something here. Even the most careful villain makes some kind of mistake. They went through a lot of trouble to make it look like Shego had done this, but that was just misdirection. This is a personal vendetta against Ron and me. There must be…" Kim's words trailed off and she bolted from her seat, making everyone else jump.

"What is it?" Zita asked.

"We've searched the lab from top to bottom, but there is one place we haven't bothered to think about."

Kim walked out of the room and down the hall. Everyone else quickly followed.

"Kim, what place?" Ron inquired, but she just kept a deliberate pace down the hallway.

Ron groaned. Whenever she had her mind on something, there was no stopping her, no matter what.

_Just like the old days_, he thought with a tinge of anxiety.

Kim reached the door that led to the hanger and swiftly opened it, pointing to the wall of black. "There. We haven't checked the hanger yet."

"But there's no way anyone could have gotten in without setting off the security systems," Zita replied.

"But one of the theories we came up with was that Monique was kidnapped at her house and then forced by the kidnapper to open the door. From the looks of the lab, Felix didn't go down without a fight. Plus all of Felix's work, himself, and Monique were all taken."

"There was probably more then one of them," Yori added. "Even a strong individual would have had to make more then one trip."

"Right," Ron jumped in, "and they were bound to drop something on the way out. Kim you're a genius!"

Kim smiled at Ron's compliment, but immediately hid her face when she felt herself blushing. _Why am I doing this?_

"Um, I mean, great work Miss Possible," Ron added, trying to act nonchalant about the whole thing. _Why did I do that?_ He had a weird feeling when he complimented her, almost like a rock sitting in his stomach.

"Zita," Kim said quickly to keep the focus off of her. "Can you deactivate the security systems in the hanger from here?"

"Sure. I'll help you search too. Five hundred yards is a lot of ground to cover and five pairs of eye is better then four."

After deactivating security, Zita picked up a flashlight and joined Ron, Kim, Yori, and Rufus in the hanger. Everyone else put on their night vision. Kim and Ron activated their wrist communicators to scan in case they missed anything with their naked eye.

The five got into a line and began a sweeping the floor, walls, and ceiling for anything out of the ordinary.

For the first time Ron got a good look at the walls and could clearly see the security measures that Felix had installed. It was really amazing.

Spaced about three feet apart were towering robots that stood ten feet tall. Above them were four rows of cannons that obviously fired some kind of non-lethal substance and lining the floor were squares in a checkerboard pattern that could contain anything from a simple pit to an electrified barrier.

Felix had thought for every conceivable situation. Except for one.

About three quarters of the way down is when Rufus hollered for everyone else. He held up a piece of square cloth that was about one foot by one foot.

"Where did you find this Rufus?" Yori asked.

The naked mole rat stood about ten feet from the carpeted pathway, indicating its original position.

"It looks like those swaths of cloth that clothes designers use. I used to see Monique work with them when she created some new outfit," Kim said. She had a faint, but lasting memory of seeing Monique work on her mission outfit. She had never been so proud in her life. It was what really inspired Monique to get into the fashion industry.

"That's exactly what it is, but something's not right about it," Zita replied, holding the cloth in her hands. "We haven't worked with any black cloth yet. All the prototype suits Felix created were white, so he could see the nanites more clearly and make sure that nothing went wrong, then we would go to different colors, but we hadn't reached that stage yet. And even if we had Monique wouldn't have used black."

She couldn't see anyone, but she could tell by there complete silence that they were a bit confused.

"We were planning to go public with the suits next summer and Monique was designing an entirely unique summer fashion line. Black is not a summer color that Monique would have used."

Kim had to agree; she would never be caught dead in black during summer. She would prefer to wear onyx.

"So maybe this came from the kidnappers," Zita went on.

"Wade," Ron called, sounding excited. "We need you to scan this swath for us, see if you can find any stains or trace on it."

The communicator scanned the cloth. Wade glanced at his screen and casually typed away. After a minute or so, he had the results.

"No trace, DNA, or anything. It's just ordinary cloth," Wade lamented.

Everyone's hopes plummeted.

"Thanks Wade, we'll call you if anything comes up," said Ron, his voice echoing everyone's feelings.

* * *

As everyone exited the hanger back outside, there was an aura of defeat. There was no trail, no clue, not a single piece of anything that might lead them to Felix and Monique's abductors.

"What should we do?" Zita asked, her voice starting to quiver. "Without any new clues, Monique and Felix won't be found. Maybe they're…"

Kim wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Don't lose hope Zita, this isn't over yet. There's always something."

She winked at Zita, who smiled, wiping her eyes. "Thanks Kim. I have to stop being such a defeatist."

"Don't worry about it."

It was then that she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She looked in its direction and noticed the black cloth that was still in Ron's hands was… glimmering?

"Hey the cloth is shining," Kim commented, sounding very confused.

"Let me see that," Zita snatched the cloth out of Ron's hands and held it up to the sunlight. Her grin grew wider then Kim had ever seen before.

"This is nanite cloth," Zita proclaimed. She sounded thrilled, like she had just found the Holy Grail.

"How can you tell?" asked Yori.

"The nanites in the cloth catch the light and reflect it if you angle it just right. The result is a shimmering effect. It's slight, but you can see it if you pay close attention. Felix was trying to figure out a way of preventing it."

Zita held up the cloth and angled it against the sun. Everyone watched with awe as a cascade of rainbow seemed to rollover the cloth like a mini wave of colors.

"But Felix hadn't worked on any nanite cloth that was black and Monique wasn't touching black so we have a clue," Kim roared.

Everyone let her words sink in. A clue, an actual clue! There was a collective cheer as they all jumped up in the air and went wild.

"This is great!" Ron yelled. "Zita, can you analyze the nanites? We can figure out who made them."

"You're talking to the business girl, not the science one. Megan is the only person in a thousand miles who can tell you what you need to know about these."

"Then let's get going to her house," said Kim.

"Her house is being fumigated today. She's staying at my house for a few days, but my house's power went out when she tried to do some experiments. I didn't get the scientist warranty. So where should we all meet?"

Kim looked at Ron. He gave her the same dreadful look because they both knew there was only one place to go.

"Then let's meet at my parent's house," Kim said through gritted teeth.

She glanced at Ron who put his hand over his heart in mock fashion. Kim quickly stuck her tongue out at him before anyone else saw.

They were both trying to play this off lightly, but deep down they were terrified of what might occur.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

College is finally over for the spring, so I have all summer to relax and write stories instead of research papers!

I'd like to thank** Joe Stoppinghem**, **James MacPherson**, **readerjunkie**, **HarrylovesGinny09**, **Katsumara**, **RomanianPrincess**, **CajunBear73**, and **Eddy13** for their previous reviews.

Please review and look forward for the next update!

KingOAnime, your lord and master ;)


	8. A Step Back

**One Size Doesn't Fit All**

**Chapter Eight**

**A Step Back**

Lydia sauntered down the long corridor, occasionally glancing at the fine paintings and priceless golden statues on their white marbled pedestals and scoffing at them. She didn't like it when people showed off. At least not when it came to material possessions.

She liked to show off her ferocity and deadliness to her adversaries. Seeing a person's life fade into nothing while she watched. It was better then getting high, sex, and going to Disneyland combined.

If it were _her_ secret lair, she wouldn't be so gaudy. A few average touches here and there and maybe a nice training room, but it wasn't her lair. It was her boss's style and she had to live with it. She was being paid enough to ignore it. All of her sisters were being paid quite handsomely to sit quietly and listen to orders.

Lydia enjoyed being an assassin, as did all of her comrades. They had all been employed by this man three years ago and had been respected in villain inner circles for being silent, but deadly efficient at their jobs. He wanted them for protection and to keep any unwanted guests out of his hair.

However, that all changed when Team Possible foiled his plans and they were all arrested. Lydia was separated from her clan and was put in a jail cell with some pathetic murderer.

Some might consider what she did murder, but she always thought of what she did as above that. Murder is senseless killing with no real style. What she did was art.

Her cellmate didn't last very long. She tried to muscle Lydia and make her what her cellmate called "her bitch", but that only resulted in her unfortunate accident.

Shower heads had a nasty tendency to stab people and slit their throats. Ten times.

Lydia was delighted when she was given a new cellmate. This woman was much nicer and didn't try to bully her around. At least she lasted longer. It actually took the guards a few more times before they decided to let her have her own cell.

She was so happy to finally let her legs stretch with no one to bother her beauty sleep. She contemplated escape, but something told her waiting would be much more beneficial.

She was happy she had waited because now she was back with all her sisters, the only people who truly knew her, and the last employer they had before they were put in jail had rehired them, at triple their rates, to help him exact his revenge. They all wanted some vengeance as well. He also gave them the gift of the gods. Now they were even more deadly and nearly unstoppable. No one could challenge them.

Lydia stopped outside the two oak doors at the end of the corridor. She took a small breath and opened the wooden sentinels. The smell of cigar smoke and expensive brandy instantly hit her nostrils and the sound of an old record playing a classical concerto could be heard as she proceeded into the dimly lit room.

She stopped a few feet from the winged chair, where her employer was casually swirling his brandy by the fireplace.

"Sir, there has been a development."

Baron Roger Steele stopped swirling his glass. "Oh? What development is that?" He spoke with a calm demeanor and looked like some cheap Bond villain, but Lydia replied calmly.

"It seems that not all of the nanites were recovered from Felix's lab. Team Possible managed to find some cloth and they're attempting to get it analyzed as we speak."

"Well," Steele said sipping his brandy, "I don't think I'm ready for them to know what's going on just yet. I'm still having too much fun with them. Get someone to relieve the cloth from Team Possible's possession."

"Yes sir," Lydia replied.

"How is Felix doing?"

"He's ramping up production and Monique's designs are flying off the shelves. Miss Dresden says sales are up fifteen percent this month alone. Everything is going according to plan, Baron."

Steele smiled, his face finally giving a sinister look and only being enhanced by the shadows given off from the fireplace.

"Excellent. Soon Team Possible will be truly dead and buried."

* * *

Kim looked at her parent's house like it was a barricaded fort she was about to storm. It hadn't changed much in the years she had been gone. A new coat of paint that now gave the house a warm light green and lavender look to it, but nothing drastic. She also noticed no holes or patched roofs to the house. The tweebs hadn't been over for a while. If she remembered correctly, they were still in Africa working on engineering crops to farm in the most inhospitable conditions.

Kim, Yori, and Ron had changed out of their mission clothes and into something more casual. They wanted to make a good impression on their parents.

She glanced at Ron and Yori next to her. Yori looked excited, as she was thrilled to finally meet Ron's parents for the first time, but Ron looked as anxious and terrified as she did.

Zita had already informed their parents of their arrival and went to go pick up Megan from her house and drive her to the Possible residence.

Kim walked slowly down the pathway to the front door, her feet feeling like they had cement shoes on, which she had experienced first hand more then once. She stopped at the bright red door and stared at it, like it was a contest to see who would blink first, but she finally put her shaky hand up and braced herself as she knocked.

The door opened and James and Anne appeared. Kim's face lit up with excitement and panic. Besides a little more grey in their hair, Kim's parents looked exactly the same. She was speechless being face to face with them after three years. She didn't know what to say and she didn't know what they would say.

"Welcome home Kimmie," Anne smiled and hugged her daughter tightly.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad," Kim managed to get out in between her mother's strong embrace.

"It's good to see my Kimmie-cub back home," James added, hugging his daughter warmly.

"_Daaad_," Kim groaned, noticing Ron's sly smile out of the corner of her eye.

He let his daughter go and turned to Ron, looking sternly at him.

"Ronald," James said firmly, but dutifully as he shook his hand and smiled.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P" he replied warmly.

"It's nice to see you again Ron," Anne said, hugging him with the same power Kim had felt.

"This is my girlfriend, Yori," he replied, introducing her after he was able to breath.

Yori walked over to Kim's parents and bowed deeply before shaking their hands. "It's nice to meet you."

Anne and James politely introduced themselves and let everyone in.

Kim looked around and was happy to see everything looked the same. It made her feel more at home and not like she was in some stranger's house, which was kinda how she felt at first. She still wondered when her parent's kind attitude would disappear and be replaced with one of disappointment and bitterness. Probably when they were alone. No use making a scene.

"I'm sorry this isn't a social visit guys," said Kim.

Anne waved her hand dismissively. "Zita explained everything. We understand and if this clue can help you find out who kidnapped Monique and Felix then we'll be glad to help in anyway we can. Ron, your parents called us a few minutes ago and will be here any minute."

Kim noticed Ron react. He seemed tense, which was exactly how she felt. She was still waiting for her parents to show their disdain towards her for not keeping in touch with them.

A few silent minutes went by before the front door opened. Carol Stoppable came rushing into the house, looking like a woman possessed. Carl Stoppable was still in the doorway when she came at Ron.

Ron was certain that he was going to get whapped by his mother for his sudden departure and lack of constant communication, but instead she wrapped her arms around his waist and let the tears loose.

"Don't you ever leave without telling me where you're going. You here me? I'm still your mother dammit! I worry about you," she sobbed loudly.

Ron held her close. "I'm sorry Mom, it won't happen again," he said softly.

Carl hugged his son after Carol finally let go, which was a chore and took a while.

"Why don't we go into the kitchen to talk and catch up until Megan and Zita arrive? It'll still be a while," James suggested to Kim.

Kim followed her parents, expecting the worst to be coming. This was it. She was about to get the verbal lashing that only her mother and father could give her. This terrified her more then any villain could.

* * *

As she sat down, facing her parents, her anxiety grew as they smiled at her like some of the villains she encountered did before they tried to end her life.

"So how are things at the embassy?" Anne asked, sweetly without the slightest hint of malice.

"Um… fine," Kim answered, not expecting that response. "The Ambassador was brainwashed and tried to kill me before escaping, but other than that fine." She was so shocked she didn't realize her statement sounded very casual and not at all anxious or worried.

Her parents just smiled at her, as if that completely random statement was normal, which in Kim's world it was, but still she was expecting some kind of emotion from her parents. They were just smiling, waiting to hear what she would say next. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Why aren't you guys mad at me?"

"What do you mean dear?" Anne asked.

"I mean you haven't once scolded me for not keeping in touch with you. You've been so nice and kind," Kim replied.

"We know how busy you've been. The work at the embassy, you saving the world, we don't expect you to check in with us every five minutes," James said. "You're a grown woman Kimmie. You make your own choices. Even if we would like to hear from you often, we know that in the end we can't hold your hand anymore."

Kim couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was so scared about talking to her parents for fear that they would be mad at her, but they weren't upset in the least. They gave her space and let her make her own choices. In the end, the only person stopping her was herself.

Kim stood up and embraced her parents, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry I didn't keep in touch. I was so afraid that seeing or talking to you guys would bring back memories of Ron and at the time I wasn't ready for that, but now I'm good. I'm going to talk to you guys everyday if I can and I'm going to come visit for the holidays. Thanksgiving is coming up in a couple months. I'll make sure I'm at the table, with fork and knife in hand."

"That would be lovely Kim," Anne replied, stroking her daughter's hair. A few tears ran down her cheeks as well, which she quietly wiped away. She missed her daughter deeply, even if she didn't want Kim to see that. She was an adult now with her own choices and life to make.

"Jim and Tim said they'd be over for Thanksgiving too. They've almost finished their big project in Africa. In a few months they said that every desert will be farmable land thanks to their new hybrid plants. Plus, they're dating a couple of scientists they're working with and they've been dying to meet the famous Kim Possible," James added.

"I can't wait," Kim said, feeling like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. "You know, I have some time off right now since the Ambassador's kidnapping has put the embassy's affairs on hold right now. I wouldn't might setting up my base of operations here in Middleton for this mission. It would give me a place to recharge my batteries and spend more time with you. To at least make up a little for what a jerk I've been."

Anne and James beamed. "That would be lovely dear," Anne said. "Your room is just the way you left it. I wouldn't dream of you sleeping in a hotel."

"Thanks Mom," Kim replied, feeling free at last.

* * *

Meanwhile in the living room, just out of earshot from the Possible family, Ron and Yori sat across from Ron's parents, who from their expressions didn't look happy. They certainly didn't look mad or angry, but the had no smile and their eyes seemed dim.

Rufus was on the coffee table watching the event unfold and unsure of what was going to happen. He had received a warm welcome from Ron's parents, but as soon as they sat down, it was a different story.

Yori knew it had something to do with her. Anytime Ron was in a relationship with someone, his parents were very critical. Even Kim got the third degree for a while before she was accepted from the stories Ron told.

It made sense to her. Ron's parents were very protective and didn't want Ron to get hurt and they were never able to meet her until now. For all she knew, they probably thought she had turned Ron against them, which was ridiculous.

She squeezed Ron's hand lightly. Ron cleared his throat and decided to break the silence, now that he had Yori's silent sign of support.

"Mom, Dad," he said. "This is Yori Tatsuyami."

"It is an honor to meet Ron's parents," Yori followed. She stood and bowed deeply to Carl and Carol, who each gave her a small nod of the head. Their expressions didn't change.

Yori sat back down and held Ron's hand again. They glanced at each other, unsure of what to do next.

Then after what seemed like forever, Carol stood up and her expression changed almost immediatly. She opened her arms and smiled as Ron and Yori were enveloped.

Carl followed suit, which left Ron and Yori a little confused, but also relieved that the interrogation never happened.

"I'm sorry for the cold shoulder a second ago," said Carol. "We wanted to see the truth in your eyes before we said anything. I want my Ronnie to be happy and clearly by the way you two look at each other you two are."

Ron grinned and returned his mother's hug. "I'm sorry for not coming to visit."

"You better be," Carol scoffed. Three years and barely a phone call? For months I thought you were dead!"

"Now Carol, don't exaggerate," Carl replied. "She was very worried about you Ronald."

"I know and I deeply apologize. It took longer then I thought to get my affairs in order and then I was just making excuses because I didn't want to face the past."

"Well the important thing is that you're here now and I hope you will stay for a while before leaving," said Carol.

"Right now Yori, Kim and I need to finish this mission. However, I think we can stay here in Middleton. Traveling back and forth to Yamanouchi seems a bit counter productive and there's nothing we need to do there right now."

Yori and Rufus agreed.

"Then it's decided," Carol exclaimed joyously. "You and Yori will stay with us in the guest room, which is actually your old room Ronnie. I'll have to show Yori here some of your old pictures. I'm sure she'll want to meet the two year-old you."

Ron's face turned a few shades of red, which made Yori and Carol giggle.

* * *

Luckily that time would have to come later as Zita came in with Megan Renton. The expert nano scientist was carrying a medium sized suitcase and a laptop bag was draped over her left shoulder.

She set her stuff down to hug Ron and Kim. She bowed and shook Yori's hand and scratched Rufus's ear in that special place he loved.

"Let's not waste any more time," she said, sounding serious. "Let's see this cloth."

Ron handed her the black cloth they had found inside the hanger. Megan looked at it intently for a few seconds. She held it up to the light, felt the fabric carefully with her fingers, and even smelled it!

Everyone knew to let Megan have her space and work, no matter how odd her methods seemed.

"Give me a few minutes."

Megan moved to the kitchen and unpacked her stuff. Inside the suitcase was a high tech looking microscope, but it had several other devices attached to the apparatus that no one recognized. She opened her laptop and connected the microscope to it and began typing.

Everyone else moved to the living room where they made small chit chat with each other. It was pleasant and Kim and Ron couldn't help but have flashbacks to parties they'd had with their families and friends just like this.

However, those memories were painful due to the fact that it involved Ron and Kim being in love with each other.

_Dammit_, Kim thought, _I just got over this crap._

_Why am I feeling this now?_ Ron asked himself, his chest feeling a bit tight.

Before either of them could dwell on it any further, Megan called them into the kitchen.

Ron, Kim, Yori, Zita, and Rufus all reconvened with Felix's mom, who looked to be deep in thought.

"I can tell you two things right now. These are not my son's nanites and they are not designed to do the same function as his."

She showed them her computer screen where two images were side by side.

"The image on the right is a sample of Felix's nanite cloth and the image on the left is the sample you found today."

Felix's nanites looked like tiny metal ticks that were in a series of vertical lines and were spread far apart from each other. The other sample was a very different story.

The nanites looked more like spiders with smaller bodies and longer legs. They were much smaller then Felix's nanites, at least half the size. Their configuration was also much more complex. They were tightly knitted together in a collection of vertical, diagonal, horizontal and wavy patterns. There seemed to be more nanites then cloth.

"There are only seven people in the world that can create nanites this complex. Felix and myself are among them. The rest I know very well, but I can't imagine them kidnapping my son or Monique," Megan said with a hint of uncertainty.

"Why are they in this clustered pattern?" Yori asked. Everyone else wondered about that as well.

"The way they are configured is a sign of their function. These nanites were designed to be on as much of the cloth as possible and cover the most ground. Their design is also based on who created them and what they are programmed to do."

"Do you have any idea what they might be programmed to do?" Ron gently pressed, hoping they were getting close.

Megan shook her head. "The only way to know what their function is is to crack one open and find out."

"But Felix's nanites had a failsafe that prevented any tampering. Surely these have the same thing. How can bypass that? Kim asked.

Megan smiled. "Kim, my son is a genius, but even he can't do everything. I've cracked his nanites and I'm sure I can crack these. I'll even know who built them. Every nano scientist has a trademark they leave on their work. We just need special equipment designed for nanite surgery. There are only two places on earth with that equipment and you are in luck. My lab in right outside of Middleton."

Everyone felt excited. Finally they were going to get some actual answers!

Everyone packed up and readied for the trip. Kim and Ron said their goodbyes to their parents.

"I'll see you after we're done," Kim said to Anne and James, giving them a big hug.

"You go get them Kimmie," they replied softly.

"I'll expect you home for dinner. Tonight's meatloaf," Carol beamed, holding Ron in a tighter grip then he cared for. "Yori as well."

"I love you too Mom, " he said, finally prying her arms off of him.

Yori extended her hand, but Carol enveloped her in an equally tight hug. Yori felt welcomed and was very happy that she was being accepted into Ron's family so quickly.

Ron smiled at the sight, but for some reason he felt uneasy and wasn't sure why.

* * *

The drive to Megan's lab took about an hour, but the sun had yet to start sinking. The six-story building stood alone in the middle of a clearing of the forest. It was surrounded by three tall walls of brick and concrete, and a chain linked fence topped with barbed wire.

The entrance was manned by three armed guards. They stopped the group and when they saw Megan and her keycard, they waved the rest through. They all parked and began walking towards the building.

In Megan's hand was the black cloth, which was being held inside a lockbox.

"You get trouble often?" Kim asked, motioning to the walls and guards at the front gate.

Megan chuckled, "Can't be too careful. My work isn't that sensitive, but I just like to be safe."

In a moment everything seemed to stand still as a massive explosion erupted the quiet air and turned it into a frenzy.

Everyone was blown back by the blast and the heat was very intense. Yori and Kim were tossed over the parked cars, while Ron's side collided with a car door, leaving a small dent.

He struggled to get up, but his body was racked in pain. His ears were ringing, he smelled something sickly burning, and his eyes were struggling to keep focus.

He saw Zita a few feet away from him. Her hair covered her face and she wasn't moving. He spotted Megan further away, also motionless. Next to her body was the lockbox.

He suddenly saw a pair of feet walking towards Megan. He squinted his eyes, trying to see who the feet belonged to. His vision was still very fuzzy, but he had a few clear glimpses and he recognized the figure.

It was Dexter of the Oh Boyz! At first he didn't believe it, but after a few more clear looks it was definitely him. He casually walked over to the lockbox and picked it up. He glanced around as if still looking for something until his gaze fell on Ron. He smiled and gave him a friendly hand wave before walking away at a brisk pace.

Ron then fell unconscious.

To Be Continued.

Wow, I can't believe how long it's been! Two years pass by very fast. I've been going through a lot in my life and unfortunately my writing time paid the price. I am now hopeful that I will be writing more often. I am planning to get a new chapter out each month if I can. As I've said many times before, I am not stopping nor will I ever stop writing. I still have many ideas and don't wish to stop yet.

Thank you for your patience and I would like to thank **Katsumara**, **CajunBear73**, **Readerjunkie**, **James MacPherson**, **Eddy13**, **Joe Stoppinghem**, **Loren**, and **Shelby** for reviewing and sending the kind words my way. Please look forward to next chapter soon!

KingOAnime.


End file.
